Prince of the Sea
by Autumnspice
Summary: Susan Pevensie finds herself in a strange land, caught in a war between two pirates of Telmar, Miraz and Caspian. Suspian AU
1. Chapter 1

She didn't know how she got here or why. One minute Susan Pevensie was sitting in a history class in Finchley, the next she was on a deserted white sand beach with crystal clear turquoise waters in a land she didn't know. Her initial reaction was to take off her shoes and socks and wade in the surf, enjoying the exotic feeling of sand between her toes.

Soon she grew tired of that and decided she should at least attempt to find civilization. If there was any. Perhaps they could tell her where she was. Stopping to rest for a bit under a palm tree, she found herself nodding off, due to the heat. She could hear voices and other commotion but surely it was her imagination as there was no one around for miles seemingly.

--

A large stocky man poked at the lonely sleeping girl with a stick of driftwood. What strange clothing she wore. They would certainly have to remedy that as none of it suited her. She shifted but didn't wake.

"Captain, take a look at this _puta bonita._ What do you say we do with her?"

Miraz sighed in boredom as he went to see what the latest problem was with his men. Why couldn't they do anything for themselves once in awhile? Upon seeing what they had found, there was a glint in his eye. Yes, a girl would be quite useful to him and his men, in many ways, as it had been awhile since any of them had been in the company of one. They would have to clean her up first.

"Tie her up and take her back to the ship. Have her guarded at all times."

Turning his back to them, he narrowed his eyes in vexation. Another attempt at killing his damnable nephew had failed. How many attempts would it take? There could be no mistakes next time. Though, he grinned evilly, relishing in the fact that the hunt was half the fun.

--

Susan stirred, her limbs beginning to cramp from the awkward position she was in. How long had she been asleep? Why was she sitting like this? Was she even sitting? Her wrists and ankles were tied to something solid behind her, all of her weight resting on her knees. Her eyes shot open at the realization of the dirty rag tied across her mouth. Where was she and how did she get here? Why was she even in this predicament? Looking around, she noticed that she was on the deck of a ship, tied to the mast.

"At last you're awake." Susan's head whipped to the side to view her captor. He sounded Spanish but she wasn't in Spain. She couldn't be. Nor did he dress like a Spaniard. At least any that she had seen pictures of. Her eyes flickered down to the grotestque creature that stood beside him. He couldn't be more than three feet tall at most. He looked like a man but yet almost like a rat. His beady black eyes and blackened teeth that sneered at her caused Susan to visibly shudder.

"The captain commands that you be made presentable. Get up." He prodded her with the sharp tip of his sword. Susan clenched her teeth and glared at him. Clearly he could see that she was unable to do so. Nor did she want to. Even Peter and Edmund's constant bickering was easier to deal with than this. This she couldn't escape from. She'd rather die, honestly.

When she made no attempt to move, the ghastly creature that accompanied him spoke in a hideous voice. "Do you prefer death? Then do as you are told."

Seeing as she had little choice, Susan struggled to stand but her bonds restricted her from doing so. The burly man grabbed her hair and yanked her to her feet, causing her to scream in pain.

Susan was aware of her hands and ankles being freed from the mast, but she knew running would be futile. She imagined there would be bruises on her arm before long from his tight grip as he dragged her across the deck and down the steps to the captain's quarters. Her bare legs stung from where the evil creature whipped her with something sharp along the way.

Once in the room, the door was left open so anyone could pass and see inside. Gethin, the Black dwarf leered at her from his post, making certain she didn't try to leave. Sopespian ripped off Susan's knit cardigan and tossed it on the floor. "Take the rest off." he ordered. She continued to glare at him.

With that, she received a backhand across her face. "I will not repeat myself." Susan did not obey him and he tore her blouse and skirt from her body, buttons flying across the room. "You won't be needing these". With his belt knife, he sliced at her bra and panties and watched them fall to the floor. Susan's face flushed in discomfort and anger, but there was little she could do to stop him. "No marks on you? How strange. That will be remedied in no time." Opening the trunk in the corner of the room, he rummaged through it and pulled out various garments.

He forced her to cooperate as he dressed her in a simple lowcut tunic that barely covered her bum and a leather corset over that. Her eyes flashed at him. She wanted to claw at him in rage. He had no business touching her as if she were a whore. Forcefully, he grabbed her tender arm as he shoved her around to face the door and dragged her back to her prison, where she was tied up yet again.

The pain that shot through her body from the unnatural uncomfortable position she was bound to threatened to keep her awake as the hours passed and night began to fall. She blinked back tears in realization that this was no dream. But she was thankful that she was being ignored...for a little while anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

"So this is the prisoner. Has she been broken in yet?" Miraz stood with his hands clasped behind his back and rocked on his heels as he turned to speak with the guard on duty.

"No sir. She caused no trouble during the night."

Miraz looked at him incredulously. A prisoner on his ship, a woman no less, and she made no attempt to fight? Nor did his men show her her place? He clenched his eyes shut. Surely they were going soft on him and he would have to be rid of them soon for such a sin. But there were few who were loyal to him and they must not suffer as the rest.

Susan looked up at this new stranger standing before her. He must be the captain, since he was wearing finer clothes than the rest, of silk and brand new leather. _'Broken in'_? What was he talking about? She didn't think she wanted to know. Chewing her bottom lip through the dirty rag, she willed herself to be strong.

As he turned to walk away, he yelled out, "Gethin!" The Black Dwarf ran to him. "You are relieved of your duties. Gethin will take over."

Susan's skin prickled and she tried to recoil as the little monster sat down beside her, staring at her with that loathsome sneer of his. She didn't want to imagine how long he would be there, as the sun was barely starting to rise.

Her stomach rumbled loudly as plates of fish and biscuits were passed around to the men for breakfast. She dared to dart her eyes in the dwarf's direction as he ate. Chewing on a bite of fish, he spit on the remaining piece in his hand and offered it to her. He laughed as she quickly averted her gaze and fought the nausea that ensued.

A loud 'crack!' made her ears ring and she became aware that her cheek burned from where was slapped. A calloused hand cupped her chin in rough grip and yanked her head to the side to look at him. Another man she had not yet met glared down at her.

"You had best accept the hospitality offered to you. It can be taken away as easily as it is given."

His hand was clenched tight around her throat, fingers digging into the tender skin, and she began to see white spots as she gasped for air. Choking and vision blurred, Susan was only vaguely aware of the hands that brutally ravaged her body. She didn't want to think about the multitude of bruises and injuries that she must have by now. Suddenly, the iron grip was removed and she panted, breathing heavily.

"Don't get too comfortable, Princess. You haven't received enough marks to satisfy Miraz. But you can rest for a bit until then."

--

Grateful to be left alone, Susan fell into a state of catatonia. The lazy activity on the deck went unnoticed. Even the repulsive creature guarding her was ignored, despite his prodding with his belt knife for a simple reaction from her.

A bowl of unidentifiable glop was tossed at her knees when the midday meal arrived. She glanced down at it, not daring to touch it, afraid they were trying to poison her. She certainly wouldn't put it past them to do so. What was it the brute rapist had said? Most women don't last that long? Why, were they simply beaten within an inch of their life or were they poisoned as well? She didn't want to find out.

Somewhere she heard her siblings laughing in mirth all around her. She looked around but saw no one. Was she dead or on her last breath? She hoped so. There was no other explanation for the auditory hallucinations she was now experiencing.

She sucked in a deep breath as a familiar ache washed over her lower half. The excruciating pain caused her to black out, all the while still hearing Peter, Edmund and Lucy as they had gone their seperate ways just a month ago in the train station that dropped them at Finchley.

--

"Drink!"

A stein of ale was shoved toward the sleeping girl's lips. Her eyes shot open as her hair was yanked back and her mouth pried open to accept the liquid, the dirty rag only temporarily removed.

He could see her grimace in distaste and was briefly blinded as she spit the ale into his eyes. Wiping at his eyes with one hand, he slapped her across both cheeks, before grabbing her the underside of her chin tightly, forcing her to tilt her head upward to look at him.

"Do not try that again, Princess! You will be thrown to the sharks after you've suffered more than you dare imagine."

Fury blazed in her eyes. "Fuck you! I'd rather die than suffer this inhumanity."

"Don't worry. That can be arranged. Gag her."

Susan didn't know whether to be elated or worried that she was being untied from the mast. She was led down the steps to the Captain's chambers yet again. Gethin followed close behind with his damned cat-o-nine-tails with glass attached since her equilibrium was off from being stationary for so long, causing her to stumble along the way.

Feeling a wet trickle gliding down her leg, Susan prayed for a reprieve from the punishments she was made to endure. Honestly, she really did want to die. There was no way of going back to England, at least that she knew of.

She was pushed onto the bed unceremoniously. The hem of her short tunic flew upward as she landed, which allowed her captors a view that made them both gasp in repulsion. The taller man quickly left the room, leaving her alone with the lecherous dwarf, who now made no efforts to hide his own distaste of her.

It seemed an eternity had passed before she was yanked onto her feet by her bodice, which split open from the sheer force inflicted on the delicate fabric, her breasts exposed. She was beyond caring what happened to her at this point. Dragged to the mast yet again, she rolled her eyes and sighed as she was again tied up. She didn't understand what the problem was this time. All she knew was that she was in pain, both from the unnatural position she was always tied in and that of her monthly cycle.

Breathing a sigh of relief as she became aware that Gethin had suddenly abandoned her, she wondered how much longer she would have to endure any of this. Why didn't they get it over with and kill her already? What were they planning? Susan's brief reprieve was soon overcome by paranoia.

--

"I'm sorry. Would you repeat that? You did what?!"

"I took her to your chambers as you ordered. But she was returned to the deck because she was unclean. And your chambers...were soiled...because of her."

He rolled his eyes upward. Where did he find such fools? Surely she was clean this morning. What happened to her now? He would keep her in quarantine for a week until they reached the port town in Calormen. Then he would decide what to do with her.

Grabbing the belt knife from a shipmate who passed by, Miraz thrust the weapon in Anatolio's gut and twisted it sharply, all the while his gaze never faltering. Leaving the weapon buried to the hilt in his body, Miraz turned and walked away, seemingly nonchalantly. He had proved to be a good subject until they discovered this idiosyncratic _piruja. _If he didn't know any better, he would have guessed that Anatolio was enamoured with her, which was unacceptable, at least until she was remotely tamed. That would require much work though. Perhaps the quarantine would help that along. If not, he would show her her place himself. Then she would certainly obey or beg for death.


	3. Chapter 3

The exotic scents and sounds of the street market filled Caspian's senses. Amongst the two-story buildings on cobblestone pathways, merchants were set up under tents with large baskets overflowing with spices, fruits such as dates and pomegranates, vegetables. Freshly killed lambs hung waiting to be sold for a lord's supper. Chickens squawked loudly in small crates. Open air grills offered a meal to those who could afford the extravagance or if they dared risk the belly flux afterwards. The scent assaulted his nose and made his stomach rumble. He would return but wanted to browse the rest of the merchandise

first. Clothing, jewelry and other goods were laid out on blankets. Each merchant was distinguished by the color of the tent he owned, which denoted what type of goods he was selling. Customers and merchants alike were packed tightly in the square, yelling, screaming and haggling for their best deal.

Guards were posted on patrol of the area with scimitars in random locations. Throughout the streets, jugglers, snake charmers, musicians, magicians, fire dancers and fire eaters entertained the crowd.

Caspian pilfered oranges and apricots from one tent, hiding them in his pockets. He ate one of the stolen apricots nonchalantly as he continued through the streets. As he neared the edge of the market, toward the docks, he passed by the weapons vendors, stopping to browse the latest goods there. Glancing toward the guards who chose that moment to converse with the merchant, he slipped a jeweled dagger from the table into the waist of his trews, adjusting his tunic as though it were a perfectly natural activity.

He walked through the alley that led to the loading docks and stopped in his tracks. Caspian narrowed his eyes at what he saw. "_P__uñeta!" _He hissed in anger. He had to think quickly as he didn't want to be seen by Miraz or his crew. Backtracking, he hid briefly in the stables, watching over the stacks of hay bales as the crew took their time leaving the ship.

His uncle's crew would be docked for at least 2 nights of shore leave, living it up as best they knew how. That would give him the perfect opportunity to raid the ship and take what was rightfully his. However he would have to gather his men and wait for nightfall to attack.

--

Caspian sat at the small table in the bar with his first in command, Trumpkin, a stout dwarf who hailed originally from the foreboding forests in Narnia. Sipping the potent rum, he watched the activity in the noisy bustling tavern. Distracted by the enchanting veiled bellydancers performing on the stage, he forced his attention on to the pirates at the nearby tables. Each of them was being charmed by courtesans into accompanying them to the brothel upstairs.

When the last man had left with his harlot of choice, Caspian signalled his own men to follow him to the docks. Swords and daggers unsheathed, they stealthily made their way to Miraz's ship with only the moonlight to guide them.

The sailors guarding the ship were quickly sliced across the throat from behind. Caspian stepped over one body and kicked another aside. He watched as his men quickly stole various goods for trading, furs, burlap sacks filled with chocolate beans and sugar, crates of rum and whiskey, bolts of fine silk. As he made his way across the deck, intending to descend into the belly of the ship to make sure everything was cleared out, he heard someone fall, with a soft curse, and went to investigate. He tripped over something, as well as his own feet - his mother always said he had two left ones. A string of harsh expletives escaped his lips as he was kicked sharply in the hip and angry frightened muffled squeals were directed at him. Peeking out from his disheveled bangs at the girl who was tied to the mast, Caspian winced as he regained his footing. Tossing his head to the side in a half-assed attempt to rearrange his mussed hair that was obscuring his vision, he looked her over. The gears in his head began turning.

So Miraz had a girl. From the looks of her, he was intending to kill her sooner or later. He always did. Not even the courtesans in the brothels in the port towns were safe from death, when it came down to it. Caspian did feel pity for her.

Ah yes, he had the perfect plan. The best way to piss off Miraz was to take something of his, be that a woman or anything else he owned. He could easily kill two birds with one stone by stealing them both. While he did share the same view that women were mere possessions, he didn't feel she deserved to die so easily or cruelly either.

Susan's eyes were wide, watching him close, not trusting him at all, as he moved behind her to cut her bonds loose. Her wrists freed, she massaged them, hoping to regain circulation in her hands, as the ropes had been tied so tight that her hands were turning blue and tingling. Seeing that his attention was momentarily diverted, talking to one of his men, Susan attempted to crawl away from him. Caspian saw her movement out of the corner of his eye and, in the blink of an eye, pounced on her, causing her to scream through her gag. His hand clamped tight over her mouth as he whispered in her ear. "I could leave you to die but I'm a better man than that. You better be quiet if you wish to live."

Forcing her to her feet, he took a closer look at her. He would have to do something about her clothes, add a skirt at least when they were out and about. "Is this all you have to wear?"

She nodded at him. Trumpkin came up to Caspian to alert him it was time to leave and she recoiled from the dwarf in fear and disgust. Caspian noted her reaction as she struggled to pry her arm out of his grip, and presumed that Miraz had obviously employed his own dwarf minion to keep her in line however he did. Very few he had seen survived Gethin's torture, so he must have been relatively kind to her. As he led her off the ship, Susan couldn't help but wonder what would happen to her now.

--

What annoyed him was that Miraz had a habit of stealing goods for trade and personal possessions from other ships, in addition to his own. However he seemed to be targeted most often. Perhaps he should have killed his uncle the last opportunity he had...or the first...and be done with him. Truth be told, deep down he liked fucking with him. A calm life with no action, adventure, or mindgames was simply not meant to be, nor was he suited for it.

Caspian's crew trekked to the northernmost edge of the docks where his ship was stationed. Several trips had to be made with great care in smuggling the merchandise without being seen. Susan eyed him cautiously as they walked, trying to jerk out of his grip, which he only tightened the more she fought. He had yet to remove the dirty rag from her mouth. Her feet were gritty and the occasional rock she stepped on made her whimper. She longed for a hot bath to rid herself of the grime and blood, and the essence of Miraz and his crew. If she played her cards right, perhaps she might find one somewhere. This sailor...captian?...offered a sense of hope but she wasn't sure if he was leading her on or if he could truly be trusted.

He shoved her into his quarters below deck and turned to leave. "There will be someone here shortly to clean you up. Don't even think about escaping."

He slammed the door behind him without a glance at her. Without a moment's hesitation, Caspian hurried to the ship's cargo hold to inspect the stolen and recovered goods. Rummaging through crates and burlap sacks, he grunted and cursed in frustration. Where were they?! Knowing Miraz, he had most likely sold them to the highest bidder, if not kept them for himself purely out of spite.

He was searching for his mother's small box that held a few of her precious things that his father had given her. And now they were both dead, so he was a sentimental sort and liked to keep those things close to him. Sometimes he would sit at his desk at night and pull out his father's sword and dagger, making sure that they stayed well oiled and cared for, using the same measured loving strokes of the whetstone. Then he would bring out the wooden box that held his mother's favorite diamond and ruby hairpins and necklace, as well as the cheap one he'd bought her for her birthday from some peddler when he was five. She wore it all the time, even though it was hideous and chintzy, but because her little boy had gotten it for her.

A lanky badger came up behind him. "Sir? The girl is cleaned up now as you requested."

"Here they are!" He pulled out the sword and dagger and the small box from the crate they had been concealed in, and turned around to face the talking beast, changing his expression quickly to that of a blank stare. "Thank you, Diggit. That will be all."

Carrying the treasures with him as he returned to his room, Caspian mulled over the fickleness of Fate. That a man so happy and full of life, with a woman at his side, so vibrant, could be cut short leaving their son to the mercies of the world, and that that son could grow up to be him. Would his parents be proud? Maybe, maybe not. Irregardless of it, Caspian was a man now, and content enough with his lot. He had a woman to bed tonight, and if she had cleaned up well enough, he may just keep her. Otherwise he was sure Niab would purchase her for one of his brothels. Possibly as a whore, or maybe, if she had some other skill, something else. Either way, her life would be better than it was earlier.

He closed and locked the door behind him, ignoring the girl sleeping in his bed. Caspian unlocked the footlocker in the corner of the room, placing his parents' possessions inside delicately. He locked it again, hiding the key in a jar on the desk. The jeweled dagger that he pilfered earlier was placed on the desk as well. Stifling a yawn, he sat down in the chair to remove his boots. As he stood up, he disrobed, leaving clothes laying haphazardly on the floor. Caspian cocked his head to the side, taking in the sight of her. He did admit she was pretty and maybe she did have a use after all. Part of him wanted to keep her for that reason alone. But beauty and practicality didn't always go hand in hand, from his past experiences.

Caspian crawled into bed, fighting to stay awake since he was tired from a long day of chasing Miraz all over Calormen and stealing his belongings back from him. He gave the back of her naked shoulder a sharky look. He tugged her closer, rolling her over toward him in the process. "I have been nicer than I should to you sofar. Now it is time to thank me properly for rescuing you."

Susan quickly opened her eyes and frowned at him. She knew she had been caught feigning sleep, and frankly, she didn't care as she was not happy with the situation at all, but there was little if anything she could do about it. "Don't touch me!"

"You do not have a choice." His hand snaked underneath the blankets and found her hot center, fingering her roughly. He noticed that she was unbearably tight, her petals gripping his finger, and she was rather shy to respond to him. If he didn't know better, he thought she seemed innocent. Very few girls of her age retained their innocence. "Hmm...so you are a virgin?"

She jerked and slapped his hand away from her thighs. "Yes and I fully intend to stay that way!"

"Not if it can be helped." He crudely licked his fingers and started in rubbing her clit that peeked out from its hood, and continuing to finger her deeply.

Susan squirmed and fought to get away but he was much stronger, and he really wasn't be that rough with her, just demanding. She soon found herself rolling her hips in rythym with his motions. She dared not to look at him, even squeezing her eyes shut as her hip rubbed against his cock. She whimpered as her orgasm washed over her, not wanting him to delight in the fact that he had pleasured her well enough.

She was still very tight, Caspian's fingers continued working over her, rolling her bundle of nerves in his fingers and scissoring his fingers open and closed. She gave a contented sigh and squirmed under his hand. When she was completely relaxed and a bit looser than before, Caspian felt sure that she was ready for him to take her. He positioned himself over her and then saw that she was mostly asleep. He poked her sharply in the ribs. "Wake up!"

Rolling over onto her side, Susan mumbled, "Five more minutes...mmm." before sleep overtook her.

Caspian glared down at her and rolled over onto his back. Taking his prick in his hand, he stroked it, lazily at first, then faster. A string of expletives escaped him as he spilled his seed all over his hand and his own body. Fully spent, he drifted off to his own dreams.

--

When the sun rose, Caspian was the first awake. He suddenly remembered what happened the night before, as he saw Susan curled up in his arms like a little kitten, her face buried in his neck.

A thought crossed his mind. He wanted to wake her up to pleasure her...for his own pleasure anyway. To prevent protest on her part, his hand once again found the slick heat. His fingers tickled her there and at the juncture of her thighs, causing her to stir. Her legs instinctively parted and she wiggled as she blinked awake sleepily.

Realization of her situation hit Susan dead on. She opened her eyes to find Caspian leering at her, ready to claim her as his own. What was even worse was that she was leading him on with her legs spread willingly for him. She had no desire to be his anything. Scooting away from him toward the wall, she found herself cornered. "I already told you last night, I plan to stay a virgin. So keep your hands off me."

He shrugged. "You were the one to get cuddly in the night. You can yell and scream and fight all you wish but I do get what I want."

Pulling her toward him by her arm, he once again positioned himself over her body, prying her legs apart with his knee. Her arms were pinned above her head with one hand as he ran his thumb down her slit, thrusting it in to be sure she was wet and ready for him. She was painfully tight still as he finally entered her for the first time, burying himself to the hilt. Only a few thrusts inside her and he exploded. As he was spent, he rolled off her and got up to dress for the day and walked out, leaving her naked in his bed, hurt and bewildered.


	4. Chapter 4

Susan laid in Caspian's bed, wiping her tears away. Why was she crying over this asshole? Granted, he had treated her slightly better than Miraz but still she felt like a cheap whore. She forced herself to quit sniffling and feign sleep when she heard the door open and then close.

"It is a nice day. Why do you not get up and go outside? It will do you good."

"Wearing what? All my clothes were taken from me," she debated saying anything but the ridiculousness of his suggestion tempted her too much to keep her mouth shut.

"Very well," he sighed. "I suppose you do not want this dress?" Susan barely turned her head enough to peer at him out of the corner of her eye. She certainly couldn't let him know that she was morbidly intrigued by his twisted version of hospitality, wondering what he would come up with next.

Caspian watched her closely, feigning boredom. She was a mysterious creature indeed. Then again all women were. But most simply gave in to him without a fight or complaint. He was enjoying the challenge that she posed toward him. He set the tray of sweets on his desk and grabbed a sugared date out of one of the bowls to munch on himself as he turned the chair to face the bed and sat down.

"Come sit in my lap and have a bite to eat," patting a thigh.

"No!" he was truly mad if he expected her to act as though last night and this morning never happened and that she would trust him implicitly.

"Fine. It is your choice if you wish to behave in that manner. You will not be able to wear the dress then," he picked at the tray of sweets, completely ignoring her.

Susan rolled over in the bed so that she was facing him. Couldn't he see that she was, at the very least, curious about what he had to offer? Grabbing the coverlet and draping it around her body in a false sense of modesty, what little she had left, she crawled out of the bed and went to him. Not because he wanted her to, of course. Her stomach rumbled loudly, having not eaten anything in nearly a week. She hadn't had any liquids in almost that long either. By all standards, she should be dead. The magic wand of Aslan had been waved, saving her from such fate, but she had no knowledge of such things.

He continued to pick at the sweets, savoring them, "Mmm. These are quite good. Shame I do not have anyone to share them with."

She stood directly in front of him, glaring at him as she crossed her arms over her chest, "_I'm_ here."

Caspian looked around, "What was that? I thought I heard someone but it could only be someone who does not not know how to be nice. So it must be my imagination."

Eventually having pity on her after hearing a small gurgling noise from the vicinity of her stomach, Caspian handed her a bowl of dried apricots, which she ravenously emptied in a matter of minutes. It was obvious to him that she had never really been hungry before and he had, several times, so he knew what it was like. Getting up from the chair, he went to the door and talked to someone briefly before sitting back down. A short time later, a piping hot tray of Khoresh Anaar, a chicken dish with pomegranate juice, walnuts, herbs and garlic, and basamati rice with lentils on the side, was brought in and placed on the desk. Caspian felt bad for her and again asked her to sit on his lap to eat. She eyed him suspiciously but she was so hungry. She didn't want to give in to him but her rumbling stomach protested once more.

She even accepted the mug of rum that he poured for her. Susan tipped back the drink as she was so hungry and the food was a bit spicy for her tastes. Not being used to the alcohol, she sputtered, and it didn't help easing the spiciness of the food at all.

Looking at him, wide-eyed, she asked, "Are you trying to kill me? Oh god, it's so hot! I need... Where is...water?"

He laughed at her. She was quite amusing. Hilarious as hell actually, "So you have never had rum before?"

She held her throat with one hand and waved in front of her mouth with the other, trying to cool it off by the breeze generated.

"Water can be done easily enough. But, really, milk is a better idea if you are not used to good food."

Caspian ate several bites from her plate, giving her a cheeky wink now and then. He could see that she was quite tipsy so he got up to order milk for her, holding her upright as he did. Sitting back down, he pulled her onto his lap once more, and offered her yet more rum, which she drank without thinking. She had no choice but to stay in his lap then while she ate and tucked her head under his chin, leaning into his chest because she was swaying so badly. He found her to be very amusing and yet wondered how fast he could get her to finish eating so he could take her out into town and get her cleaned up, although he was enjoying the current situation immensely.

Licking and sucking at her fingertips, Susan began asking about him but continually lost her train of thought, "What's in the food?"

"It is not drugged if that is what you mean."

"Answers, I need answers. Um...What did I need?"

"Answers," chuckling.

"What's your name?"

"Caspian."

"Where am I?"

"This is my ship. We are docked in the port town of Merikesh, in Calormen."

"What did you give me to drink? What kind of milk is this? It doesn't taste like cow," her cheeks rosy with drink.

He laughed, "It is goat milk." Picking up a chunk of chicken in his fingers, he held it to her lips, waiting for her to take a bite.

"Why do you smell so good?"

In her drunken state, she had no realization that she had asked such a random personal question. Leaning in to sniff his throat, he smelled of a combination of black pepper, orange, jasmine, rose, amber and frankensence. She could keep her nose there forever, "Mmmm."

Caspian didn't have anything to say to that, just enjoyed the sensation.

"You know, this food is really good once you get over the 'oh my god, you're trying to kill me' aspect of the spiciness."

The blanket that she had draped herself in was falling off her shoulders. Caspian's hands slid inside and she forgot to adjust it. Occasionally, she absentmindedly pushed his hands aside but he was persistent and eventually started massaging inside her hot center. She wiggled on his lap in response to the sensation, "You're not supposed to do that."

Giving her an innocent look, he asked, "To do what?"

'Ohh...I forgot. That...that feels...nice."

"Does it now?" his voice turned husky in her ear.

"Um...wait...wait a minute. Something's not supposed to...ahh...ohh..." she writhed on his lap as his thumb skillfully danced over her clit and two fingers curled inside her.

"Do you like that then?"

"Mmmm...yes...no, no. I..um...oh!" she whimpered and chewed her lip and felt his erection pressing into her thigh.

He pulled his fingers out of her and steadied her as he helped her stand, turning her around to face him so she could straddle his lap. Caspian unlaced his trews with his free hand and released himself and sat back down in the chair, guiding her back down to sit in his lap. With a smirk, he let her keep part of the blanket as she was trying to hold it up with one hand, drunken attempts at pulling it back in place every minute or so. Eventually, it fell the rest of the way down her thighs and was kept there by being pinned between their legs, finally forgotten.

Guiding himself into her, one hand on her bum, urging her to scoot towards him, and the other on his cock. She was incredibly tight still but the combination of the alcohol and his touches, as well as his earlier invasion of her made her much more comfortable than she had been before.

Susan draped her arms over his shoulders and the back of the chair, pressing her nose into his neck, taking deep breaths. It was driving him absolutely mad. Occasionally, her head lolled back, along with her body, so he had to drag her back toward him. They both enjoyed that immensely.

She nuzzled at his face with a smile and the tip of her tongue teasing him at the corner of her plump red lips, "Mmmm...Caspian? I don't know what you're doing that feels so fucking good but do you think you're supposed to be doing that? I'm not sure but I think you're a very naughty boy," feigning innocence. Susan kissed him softly at first and then with more hunger as she squirmed her bottom while riding him in slow teasing shallow strokes.

This vixen truly would be the death of him. Caspian kept thinking that he would let loose but at the same time he was revelling in it. It was different than anything he was used to. It was hungry but the demands she made were nowhere near the sorts of an experienced woman. There was no monetary compensation or trade of goods or even promise of pleasure. He knew she didn't think in those terms. All of it was something he was completely unfamiliar with, and what he felt with her felt so good, so why let loose now?

As they continued, she began to lose her pace because she lost concentration, making little begging noises and moans for help because she couldn't focus on the act at hand. She was thrashing all around him, panting into his neck. He held her hips, making sure that they continued to move in just the right way. Caspian bit his lower lip hard in an effort not to cum just yet. He was distracted by the girl dragging her face along his neck and moaning loudly in his ear with each deep thrust.

Softer, she whimpered, "It feels so good..." It was so sweet and innocent that Caspian could do nothing but arch his hips, lifting them from the chair, holding her hips pinned against his own, grinding her down against him as he found release and she mewled into the thick taut tendons of his neck.

--

The next morning, Caspian was again the first to wake. And once again, his little prize was curled up against him, her face buried in his neck. The sensation made him even harder than his normal morning condition. He couldn't get the memory out of his mind of the previous day, of her panting, shaking, begging in his arms and how she sounded to him. Caspian wanted to experience that all over again.

He began by touching her, his fingers burning her skin, as they traced along her feminine curves. Then he kissed her plump lips, pushing his tongue inside her mouth, needing to taste her. Her leg was quickly pulled over his hip. She was still asleep, purring against his neck, as he penetrated her slow and deep. There was a need to make sure that he felt every inch of her insides. Her eyes fluttered open in confusion, looking up at him. Rolling her onto her back, he continued to thrust in her, slow, deep strokes. Caressing her hair, he tilted her head back and nuzzled her face with his. As her eyes closed in bliss, he demanded of her, "Open your eyes. I want to see the sky." Caspian had no intentions of being romantic but she was a soft exotic beauty to him. The combination of dark hair, blue eyes, and fair skin that she possessed was strange and bewitching.

Caspian pinned her wrists to the bed on either side of her, looking in her eyes as he rocked deep inside her. Leaning down to lick and nip at her shoulder, her throat, she arched her back instinctively. Releasing one wrist so he could slide his hand down her body, along her shoulder, over her breast, and down to grip her waist. As her head lolled to the side, he kissed the corner of her mouth and her jaw, he reached up to cup her cheek, turning her head to face him once more as he kissed her hungrily. And her free hand snaked to his bare back, gliding her hand along his skin, clawing at him as they both panted, foreheads pressed together. She looked in his eyes but his gaze was too intense for her.

Grumbling when she turned her eyes away from him demurely, Caspian tilted his face, so that he could stare into eyes so blue that they could be shards of the sky, "Do not turn away."

Susan whimpered. He was doing too many things and it felt too good. It was so easy to give in, but she felt trapped beneath him, even though her hips were rolling with his. Swallowing, focusing on a small scar on his shoulder, Susan felt building tension. Biting her lip, breath coming more and more rapidly, and he was maintaining the steady deep strokes. Caspian, that was his name, and she was crying out wordlessly.

Growling as he continued watching her eyes roll back, wetness spilling between her thighs and he joined her in falling over the edge.

--

Decked in the new dress that Caspian had acquired for her, Susan accompanied him outdoors for the first time since he had rescued her. She didn't know where he was taking her, nor had he made any mention of it. Even as they entered the bathhouse, it still didn't register to her what was going on.

"Just relax and enjoy yourself," was all he said, with a smile, as he walked out, leaving her by herself.

First she was led to a large pool of hot water. Susan was told to disrobe and step in. A slave girl accompanied her and attempted to bathe her, much to her dismay, "Thank you but no. I am quite capable of washing myself." The girl refused to listen to her protests and soon Susan found that the pampering was quite nice. Loving the warm cleansing sensation of the water, she was mildly disappointed when she was told she needed to get out a half hour later. Huh, well so much for relaxation. She was curious as to what all she was expected to endure, but, at the same time, she was content to go with the flow.

Draped in a large linen towel, Susan was led to another room, where the towel was removed. She was covered from neck to toes in an exotic combination of sugar mixed with grapeseed and peppermint oils. At the same time, she was also treated to an exfoliation mask on her face of oranges and honey. The cool wet towels used to remove the sugar from her body felt wonderful in contrast to the unbearable heat outdoors.

Then she was told to lay down on a table as a sticky syrup was smeared on her nether regions. Then her legs were given the same treatment. It was definately not relaxing. In fact it stung - alot. Then they were lifting up her arms. She almost protested but they were quick and efficient. Eventually helped to her feet, Susan looked down at herself. Girls her age weren't bald down there - or anywhere else she was hairless now!

Being led to a plush chair to sit in, Susan watched in fascination as henna designs were then applied to both her hands and feet. The patterns chosen were beautiful but she couldn't figure out how she would keep from smudging the ink paste when they returned to the ship... or anywhere else he planned to take her. She twitched as the ink was applied to her feet, both top and bottom, always having been ticklish.

She was kept sitting there while trays of fresh fruit, oranges, pineapple, mango, apricots, and the like were brought to her. Slave girls fed her by hand which made her feel strange, at the same time she was grateful for the help since her hands were out of commission for the time being. Her worry for smearing the heavy substance was taken away when after much time it was rubbed off leaving behind reddish brown designs all over her skin that wouldn't come off no matter how she tried to smear them out of curiosity.

Eventually she was brought into a room that was kept dark but for candles throughout. She breathed in the pleasant scent of the burning incense. Laying facedown on the cushioned table, Susan didn't know what to expect. The muscles in her back, neck and shoulders were kneaded deeply, loosening all the knots, which caused her to relax into a semi-unconscious state. She was directed several times to move this way or that, and she did so, feeling like a limp rag after a bit. The oil that was applied was then removed by a wooden scraper with a light touch to prevent greasiness. It was followed by an application a lighterweight perfumed oil that also contained ground pearls, which was quite an extravagance and shimmered in the wan light of the candles. As the massage ended and she was woken up, she felt as though she were in a fog, being completely incoherent.

It was around this time that Caspian arrived to retrieve her. He smiled as he saw her laying on her back on a table, completely relaxed with her eyes closed. The proprieter had made sure he was given a glass of iced pomegranate juice while he waited for her services to be finished as a courtesy.

He glanced at the tray that sat on the adjacent table, "Use platinum."

Susan's eyes fluttered open as she felt a finger stroking the underside of her chin, slow and lazy, as though she were a cat. "Mmmm," she smiled as she saw Caspian looking down directly at her, "Hi. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I take it you are feeling good now?" he continued to stroke her chin as her legs were being parted, distracting her, knowing what would come next.

Susan thought there would be more massaging. Until she felt a sharp pinch. Not lifting her head, she wondered, "What? What was that?"

"Nothing. So did you enjoy your time here?" purposely making things easier on her for some unknown reason.

"Mmmhmm," she was still buzzing from the massage and yet felt another pinch and something else, she wasn't sure what. Susan frowned at him, "What's that?"

"Nothing at all. Just keep talking to me. What did they do?"

"Oh..." she closed her eyes and fluttered them open to look at him again. "I got a bath. It was nice."

"Was it?"

"Oh yes. There was a ... " she felt another pinch and then a little scratching sensation. "Okay there's definitely something going on!" she started to lean up on her elbows but Caspian pushed her shoulder down, preventing the movement.

"So what was nice about the bath?"

"Everything. Now come on. I know something's going on," she was still buzzing but the effect was beginning to fade.

"Would you like some ice juice?" he offered her his glass as a distraction.

"Mmm okay. HEY! Ow!" sharp burning pain from between her thighs.

"Hush. Don't worry. Just have a sip of this," tipping the glass to her lips ready to pour out a little trickle into her mouth.

"It's not rum again? What the hell's going on?"

Glancing up, he moved around so to block her vision.

"OKAY! WHAT THE FUCK?!" she sat up after fire lanced through her nipple, and immediately went pasty pale, whimpering, hands flying towards her crotch. "Oh god, that hurts! Owowow!"

The piercer looked over at Caspian, "Shall I do the other breast, Sir?"

"No. Just one is fine. I prefer the asymmetry."

Susan tried to wiggle on the table but her nether regions and nipple were stinging badly.

He grabbed her chin and said, "If you keep wiggling, you will hurt yourself. Now let them put the balm on it to make it better. Then your makeup will be done, and we shall go back to my ship"

In the makeup chair, she slouched so as to find a comfortable position to sit. She was most definitely not happy.

"First, they rip all my hair out. I look bald! I look funny! Then, then...they put things in me! Earrings go in ears, not.. not other places!"

The slave girls laughed at her. Caspian simply leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, sipping his juice, watching her as she ranted.

Every once in awhile, he gestured to the makeup artist, "Uh no. Do not use gold. It is not a good color for her skin. Try this or that other one instead."

Once again in her dress he pilfered for her, Susan didn't know whether to be happy he had taken her out or annoyed at the inhumane treatment she had received. But she stayed on Caspian's heels when he was ready to pay for the services. Even though she felt like she was walking like a cowboy with bowed legs.

The proprietor ridiculed him, "Where do you get these girls, Sir? She has obviously never been well cared for ever. Such a shame for such a pretty girl to have been left to become so... overgrown."

Caspian didn't blink when he handed over the payment, which caused the proprietor to blanch. They didn't expect any ship captain to pay for services without haggling first or even installments of payment. He glanced at Susan, turning slightly to face her, looking her up and down. Cocking his head and shrugged, "It was good work. Here." Caspian dropped a small purse in the hands of the proprietor. Then he turned back to face him, giving him a piercing look, "The next time I bring her in, it will be less though." He could easily have bargained with the vendor but he was intending to teach his prize a lesson. First, that she was indebted to him. Also that as long as she chose to be nice, he would treat her well.

Knowing that she would have difficulty walking, he had hired a two wheeled cart that was pulled by a man in front for them. He helped her walk out of the bathhouse and she had to lean on him for physical support even in the cart, as it was quite uncomfortable to sit how she was used to.

"Now, stop complaining. Many women wish they were so well treated. You have been pampered like a favored harem girl."

"But I'm not a harem girl!"

"And you would do well to remember that. You are mine, and I decide how well you are treated. And today I have given you a sample of what you can have if you are nice. If you are not nice, no longer will you be kept like a well cared for concubine."

She looked at him incredulously, "You call having my hair ripped out and earrings put in places that certainly aren't my ears 'well treated'? If that's good treatment, I fear to know what 'bad' is! Hmph. You're ideas of kindness leave alot to be desired!"

Once they reached the ship, Susan followed him into his quarters, slamming the door behind her. He turned around and glared at her for such behavior.

"Caspian! There's EARRINGS in my girl place!"

"They are not earrings."

"I don't think you understand: they put _holes_ in my ... in my! You know!"

He stared at her blankly, not seeing an issue, "So?"

"SO?!"

"So? Many people have them."

"No, they so do not!"

"Yes, they do. Even I have a couple."

"No, you don't..."

He raised a brow at her, "Did you even look?"

"Of course not! Why would I do something like that?!"

"Because...?"

"Grr... there's earrings in my vagina!"

"They are not _in_ your vagina, woman! Here. Here, will this make you feel better? Stop closing your eyes. Go ahead and take a look, okay?" He unlaced his trews and pulled himself completely out of the confines, showing her the piercings in his foreskin and sac.

Her eyes were wide, "That.. that.. that looks funny."

Caspian gave her a blank stare, "Of all the things a woman has said about my prick, I think that is the strangest one."

"Well, it does! I mean... you have... weird earrings in your...your...Okay, I'm not looking at it anymore! You're a pervert!" covering her eyes.

"That did not stop you from liking it earlier."

"You got me drunk!"

"No. You got you drunk," pointing out mildly.

"No - you gave me rum! So you got me drunk! I didn't know what I was doing, otherwise I'd certainly never, you know, with you!"

Caspian snorted, offended,. He'd yet to meet a woman who wouldn't lay with him for the right price. Crossing his arms over his chest, "And what of after you woke up? Hmm? You certainly enjoyed it then as well. Were you drunk then?"

Susan stomped her foot, instantly regretting it, and cupping her groin lightly, "No! But you took advantage of me! I was sleeping..."

"Not the entire time, I have scratches on my back that say you were quite awake," He was infuriating in his confidence.

Grumbling, Susan copied his stance - crossing her arms, and then wincing when her abused breast was tugged on.

"Do you want to see them?"

Not following, "What?"

"Well I know _I_ want to see what I paid for," waving a hand encompassing her.

Swallowing, "Oh no, there'll be none of that!"

Caspian turned away from her, rummaging in his desk, then pulled out a small pot of soothing balm, "Go lay on the bed."

"No."

Giving the girl a look, "Do it. Now." Waving the salve at her, "This is better than what they use for dulling the burning. Trust me, you do not want those to get infected. Now - undress and go lay on the bed."

If looks could kill, but she did as told.

She did look very lovely, her skin shimmering, khol rimmed eyes making the blue pop out even more. Smooth, which was how he liked his women, and adorned like a proper possession, gleaming and shining. Her legs were bent at the knee, making a little arch, aiming for modesty. That would have to go, but the sweetness could stay - it was endearing. Pressing her legs open, Caspian gazed down at the results that his hard earned money purchased. Quite nice indeed, four hoops - two in each lip - lay flat against her skin. Kneeling on the floor, Caspian waited a moment just enjoying the sight.

"Could you not do that?" squirming under the scrutiny.

Caspian shook his head, "Oh no, I shall do what I want."

Opening the jar and digging some of the cocoa butter out on his fingers, Caspian stroked it on, soothing the redness of the shock to her skin. A pained whimper that was ignored, she attempted to squirm away from him, though he had grabbed her ankles, not allowing her to go anywhere. He could see her trying to fight him, but yet she was getting wetter from the attention she received. Leaning down, his gaze never leaving hers, Caspian's tongue flickered across the crease of her inner thigh.

His pet looked at him in shock, "I can't believe you just did that."

He licked her again, still watching her. Oh how she hated his scrutinizing gaze. Susan averted her eyes but squirmed under his touch. Squeezing her eyes shut, he commanded, "Look at me."

"Please stop...please," she whimpered. "Oh... don't stop," as he licked the crease of her other thigh.

Caspian spread her thighs wider and blew cool air on her hot wet center. Squirming and focusing her gaze on him as he ordered. Leaning in, he swirled his tongue over each of the rings. She arched her back and lifted her bum off the bed as his tongue captured each piercing, tugging it gently so as to not rip. Her fists tangled in the sheets as they stung, but it was a pleasurable pain. Susan had never experienced a sensation like that before and she found she quite enjoyed it.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as his expert tongue glided over her newly smooth skin. Susan never realized how senstive it could be. His tongue flickered and swirled over her erect clit. She struggled to free her ankles from his tight grip where he held them against the bed as she wanted to wrap them over his shoulders but he would not let her.

She wriggled and whimpered as his tongue laved at her dripping nectars, and darted inside her.

Caspian's hands moved up her legs, stroking until he reached her sex. Susan could feel his lips on her petals, then his fingers spreading them open further. Whimpering and scrunching her eyes closed when wet suction closed over her entrance, Susan thought she was going to die. Either of embarassment or ecstacy, she didn't know. Then his fingers were massaging her outer lips, while his mouth worked - gentle nibbling alternated with lightening fast swirls and strong sucking. Shapes were drawn over the pink hood nestled at the apex of her sex.

Caspian pulled away long enough to remind her, "Do not close your eyes!" before taking her nubbin in his mouth. Susan obediently opened her eyes to look at him, as her legs wrapped over Caspian's shoulders. He was driving her over the edge and she didn't know how much more of this she could take. Squeezing her legs tightly on his shoulders as he took her to the point of no return. Stomach quivering, Susan couldn't help it anymore and fell apart under Caspian's watchful gaze. Panting, she relaxed her grip on him, fingers still holding the sheets tight.

Caspian licked lightly at her sex, cleaning up all her juices. His eyes never straying from hers, as he leaned in to kiss her ravenously.

_"Eww. Did he really do that? Kiss me after licking me clean?" _her subconscious couldn't wrap itself around that kink. But she liked the taste of herself on his tongue that was probing inside her mouth.

He crawled over her and straddled her waist after that. Gripping the pillow under her head with one hand and his cock in the other, he forced her to watch him as he pleasured himself. His little pet obviously didn't know where to put her hands so they instinctively wrapped around his thighs. She could not be aware of the effect that her featherlight touches on his legs had on him.

"That is a good little Kitten. Go ahead and touch me. Keep your eyes on me."

She stole glances at his cock in his hand, trying to focus her gaze on his face. When that became too much, she looked away and then started the cycle all over again. All over she blushed pink, even all the way down to her breasts.

Feeling his balls tighten, Caspian grunted as stringy ropes landed on her breasts and chin. Leaning down, he licked her clean once more, his eyes fixed on hers. This time when he kissed her, she didn't turn away. Leaning over her, he wrapped the covers over his pet, tucking her in as though he was putting away a pretty possession. Which is exactly what she was.

"Keep your legs open as much as you can so the air can help you heal. Do not play with them or they will lead to being infected. And you may use the balm if you need it, if it stings alot. Sleep well, Kitten."

Getting up, he set the jar of cocoa butter on his desk in plain view. Caspian adjusted himself in his trews and puttered about for a few minutes. After all, he did need to check on his crew and go over the maps and other details for their upcoming voyage.

Susan watched him move about the cabin in wonderment. She couldn't figure out what he was doing or why he made her feel so good. After the excitement of everything that happened to her that day made it hard for her eyes to stay open, and of their own accord, fluttered closed.

Caspian gave the girl one last look, then nodded. She'd stay out of trouble for now. Good, it meant he could check for more small wares that would fetch high prices and not have to worry that she would do anything stupid. Like try to leave. With a snort at how idiotic that idea was, Caspian left.

A short time later, he returned, needing sleep. He saw that she was out like a light still. Caspian undressed with fast economical movements and slid under the sheets next to her, curious as to why she didn't roll toward him like she normally did. Lifting the sheet, he stared down along her body for a bit. Seeing as he did pay a good sum of money for what was done, he may as well enjoy the view.

Finally laying his head down and closing his eyes, Caspian frowned and turned to glare at her, his lip curled up as he snarled. He leaned up on his elbow, searching around for his pillow. She had to have taken it. He felt something against his thigh and lifted the covers again. There, beneath her knees, it lay to help promote the idea of keeping her legs spread and laying on her back to ensure proper healing. He was not happy but he would make do with his forearm as sleep overtook him.

--

A/N: Yes, they did piercings in the sort of culture depicted, in various places. Do your research before you try to naysay me.


	5. Chapter 5

Caspian set out to visit the bazaar again. He wanted to acquire a few last minute purchases before setting sail, as well as making certain that his cargo was delivered properly.

Standing in front of one vendor's tent, he overheard a conversation concerning the Raj and his harem girls.

"Are there enough girls in these lands to keep him happy at the rate he discards them?"

"Not likely. Unless he starts stealing them from other men. There goes another right now."

Caspian turned his head to look over his shoulder, following the direction that the merchant pointed. He saw two palace guards dragging a beaten and bloody girl between them and throw her into a cage, locking it. It was then attached to a metal chain on a pulley that lifted it several feet in the air. She would be burnt by the sun and wind, and the seagulls would have a feast as well.

Curiosity got the better of him, having been away from Calormen for well over a year. He had intended to sell his pet to the Raj for a high price, but now he wanted to know what he was getting into.

"What was her crime?" he found himself asking.

"Nothing except that he got tired of her. Every couple weeks he gets rid of another girl whose beauty fades in his eyes during the short time she is with him."

"Is there a new Raj?"

The merchant chuckled, "You must be either new to these parts or quite stupid. No, it is the same Raj who has been in power for the past five years. Over the last year, he has become much more depraved. He is running out of exotic girls to please him."

Caspian did not like the sound of that news. Nodding, he thanked the merchant, paying for the turquoise blue silk scarf that matched his pet's eyes. He turned to leave. He must not let anyone see her in that case.

--

Inside the palace walls, in the courtyard, one of Miraz's minions was pushed to his knees by the armed guards, scimitars pressed against him, ready to strike upon command. He had been caught stealing goods from the market and was now begging for his life.

The Raj merely guffawed at him, "What coin do you have that would interest me? A few dozen virgin daughters perhaps? Those will buy you a hand. Or would you happen to know of something fresh?"

"Yes, yes, I do. You like the strange ones? A girl...a girl with eyes the color of the sea, hair like coffee, and pale as cream skin."

"Where is she from, that I may find more like her? I am running out of concubines. Their beauty fades so quickly."

"No one knows. There are none of her kind in Archenland, Calormen, Telmar, or even Narnia."

"Yes, you have bought yourself your hands. Very well then."

The pirate sagged in relief that his life was spared, so he didn't see the Raj's evil grin or the nod to the guards to strike the first blows. He was sliced under his breastbone, down past his navel, from both sides. His guts spilled out like macabre streamers, staining the white marble floor.

--

Caspian returned to the ship and made his way to his quarters to check on how his pet had fared while he was away. Opening the door, he froze in his tracks as his eyes scanned the room. It looked like a hurricane had hit. Books were strewn about, drawers had been rummaged through and stood ajar as though they were stuck in that position. His footlocker had been opened, and were those his mother's prized hairpins holding up her hair? Even worse, there she was, sitting, well slouching, with her feet propped on his desk while reading a book.

Taking a deep breath, he calmly walked in, standing behind her as he plucked the book of Calormen myths out of her hands. She jumped and let out a gasp, not expecting him to be back so soon. "What and who gave you the idea that you were permitted to rifle through my things as though you were digging through trash? And these," he pulled the hairpins from her hair which fell to her shoulders, "are not yours."

He bit his tongue as he moved around the room, cleaning up the mess his pet had made. She stayed in the chair, looking quite comfortable. When the room appeared tidy once more, Caspian had an idea. He forced his anger to settle to a reasonable level that he wouldn't regret in the future. He didn't want to mar her skin in any way. But the piercings would be useful.

He ordered her to the bed, unraveling the sheet from her body as she reluctantly obeyed, so that she was nude, how he preferred her. Laying on her back, knees bent and spread a bit, though she didn't like the way he looked at her, she thought he would do something nice, though she wasn't in a mood to do anything of the sort.

Caspian forced her legs open wider as his hand smacked her tender area loudly several times. She squirmed and whimpered, trying to get away from him as it was not a pleasant sensation at all. Leaning down along her body between her legs, he took one ring in his fingers and tugged it, "I prefer you to stay pretty, but in the end, it does not matter to me." Then he twisted her nipple ring sharply, which made his pet shriek, to show her that they were for punishment and control as well as pleasure and decoration.

That evening, when he ordered dinner, he didn't allow his pet to eat anything, nor was she told to sit on his lap. The latter she was somewhat grateful for. Not being able to eat angered her. If it weren't for the icy glare he cast her way as he ate from the tray of different dishes, she would imagine that he was ignoring his pet. Breakfast was much the same. Her stomach rumbled but he didn't feel pity this time.

As soon as the breakfast tray was removed, Caspian ordered her to get dressed, as he was taking her out with him for the day. "What's this? I didn't have to wear anything like this the other day when we were out," she asked as he gave her a burka to wear over her clothing, covering her from head to toe, that he purchased the previous day on the way back to his ship.

"This is not then, is it? Hurry up."

They strolled through the bazaar, her arm linked in his. Caspian began to tell her about the life of harem girls, "They are very pampered and it is said to be quite nice. For the most part, they are left alone, only having to satisfy the whims of the Raj every few nights."

Susan thought that would be the perfect life in comparison to what she had now. But she tried to hide her excitement.

Caspian continued, "The Raj used to get rid of the girls once they turned nineteen. They were signed over to a favored guard, captain, merchant, jester. And the woman would be treated quite nicely."

They now stood at a makeup vendor's stall, browsing the wares. Caspian began to select a lavender and blue palette. She stopped him, "I don't like those colors on me."

"Fine. Pick out what you want instead."

The cawing of seagulls made her head jerk upwards, where she saw cages lining the palace walls. She recoiled at the sight.

Caspian didn't need to look up. He knew what she had seen, "I see you have noticed the nineteen year old harem girls. That is what happens now." He paid for her selections as well the blue palette he wanted and they continued through the bazaar.

"Do you still want to yell for that guard over there?" jerking his chin in the direction of a palace guard, "Be my guest."

His pet looked at him in horror, her big blue eyes wide, though he could not see anything through the veil, "Why...why show me this?"

"So you know what could very easily happen to you. I will not do that to you. I have invested too much and you are a personal commodity. Your chances with me are decent and better than you will find elsewhere. Now will you behave?"

She clutched his arm tightly that hers was looped through and nodded vigorously.

"That is a good Kitten. Now, a reward for you, to remind you that you do have much value. Come, you shall be pampered again today. And I shall have them teach you to apply your own makeup."

--

Susan laid on the table and was awakened by a familiar soft stroking under her chin. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. Then she frowned at him, "The last time you came by after a massage, I got earrings in my girly bits."

"True," he lightly massaged her temples as he held her gaze.

"Will I.." she felt a light pinch and her eyes widened but she didn't move, "Are there going to be more of those pinchies?"

He shook his head and smiled down at her, glad that she was handling this very well this time, "No. That is all for down there."

"Not my nipple again? Please?" she whimpered.

"That is all for now. But this one requires that you be extra careful while it heals. Do not play with it."

"Okay," she let out a relieved sigh as he helped her to her feet.

Sipping the iced orange juice that he was given, Caspian watched as she was taught by the slave girls how to apply her own makeup. There wouldn't be anyone onboard during long voyages to do it for her.

The proprietor thought it strange that Caspian would return so quickly with his new girl but didn't say anything. After all, Caspian was his supplier of sugar and cocoa butter, and angering him would only hurt his business since he would have to find a different supplier who would gouge him. Also, he was discrete compared to the other bathhouse and brothel owners in that he would not be bribed by the Raj's guards who were looking for fresh exotic girls to add to the harem. So when Caspian refused to pay this time around, as he had overpaid a large sum on the first visit, the proprietor was miffed but he didn't pursue the issue for the sake of keeping his supplier content.

A short distance away from the bathhouse, there was another market, smaller than that near the palace. He let his pet pick out what she wanted. Jeweled hair pins caught her eye, as well as matching earrings.

They also passed a vendor who sold pillows and he stopped to buy two of them. The last few nights she had stolen his and would likely do the same again. While she had valid reason due to her piercings healing, he was not happy with the situation and aimed to remedy it rather quickly.

--

The Raj's guards were sent out to question anyone and everyone, particularly business proprietors at the bathhouses and brothels, if they had laid eyes on the exotic beauty that Miraz's minion had described. Even the proprietor of the bathhouse Caspian had sent Susan to was questioned. He wasn't ruled by the greed that the other owners were so he at least had that much decency. Having known Caspian from years earlier as the bartender in a tavern that the pirate frequented, they became friends and Caspian agreed to cut him a deal on supplies. The unspoken agreement between them also encompassed this discretion on the proprietor's part.

"No, I have not seen anyone like you describe come through here. In fact, there have not been any new girls visit for months, much less noticeably exotic ones."

The last morning that Caspian's ship was docked in Merikesh, last minute deliveries were made of goods for trade in other lands.

Susan did not like being cooped up in Caspian's cabin. She didn't know what time it was but she saw through the window that the sun was barely rising. Good, that meant that breakfast had not been served yet. But she couldn't find him anywhere. Getting dressed, she navigated her way up to the deck where she looked around for him, with no luck. She knew she was disobeying him by not wearing the burka he had gotten for her while out of doors, as well as the fact that she was not to be on deck at all while they were getting ready to leave. Really, she didn't see what the problem was since his ship was safe. Wasn't it?

Several dockhands caught glimpse of the rare exotic beauty on the trading ship. Her dark hair blew in the breeze, draped across her face, skin of pale porcelain. Such a strange combination. There was widespread news of a reward to anyone who had information of such a girl or who himself could bring her before the Raj.

"That must be her. She does not look like anyone else in these lands or those distant. Not even Telmarines look like her."

Caspian was momentarily alarmed by the two palace guards who had come to the docks to interrogate him. Being all smiles and charm, he was experienced enough not to let any panic show.

"As much as we would all enjoy the company of a woman while at sea, we do not keep them aboard as they are too much trouble for that long. They would be thrown to the sharks before reaching land."

"Sorry to bother you, Sir. You may go about your business."

Keeping his eyes fixed on the guards, Caspian bowed slightly in gratitude. It was only then that he saw the other guard lean over to whisper to his comrade and point up at his ship. Caspian turned his head and saw what they did. She was a bad kitten indeed and would certainly need to be punished. His pet was standing on the deck, in clear view of everyone, her hair blowing all around her. Lucky for them, the ship was already being pulled out to sea by the tugboats so the guards couldn't do anything at that point.

In mere moments, he had slipped away from them and was standing on the deck of his ship as it pulled away. He shrugged apologetically and called out, "Do not worry. She will be thrown to the sharks soon enough!" Then he saluted the guards who cursed at him.

He turned to her, grabbing her hair at the back of her head without warning, which elicited a protesting yell from Susan, and dragged her down to his cabin. Opening the door, he threw her in the room full force so she landed on the floor with only her hands to brace her sudden fall. The slamming door made Susan's ears ring.

Leaning down, he grabbed a fistful of hair yet again and yanked her head back so she had no choice but to look at him. She clawed at his wrist to let her go, to no avail.

"Do you know how many lives you risk because you cannot follow a simple order?! Mine, yours, my crew! I am under _no_ obligation to put my life or theirs on the line for your stupid mistakes," a fist clenched as he gestured sharply with the other, "Tell me one, just one good reason why I should not have let those guards take you!"

Impotent fury raged in Susan's eyes. She didn't have an answer for him - of any sort. Up until this point he had been pretty nice to her. But this, this was a monster before her, the way his face contorted into a dark mask. And perhaps, perhaps meeting her fate with those sharks wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

Seeing that she refused to speak and defend herself, he let her go, the sudden action causing her to fall back to the floor. Standing up, he turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

On deck, he ordered the crew to set loose the sails to catch the wind and took over the helm to gain speed. He didn't believe that the Raj would send ships after him, but with a prize such as his pet that was clearly valuable to all, he was not about to take any chances. There was no reason he or his crew should die for her folly.

There had been angry shouting from various ships around them. It took exceptional navigational skills to weave in and around them in the haste they needed. The port had protocols on when ships could leave and enter, and by making his leave suddenly, he had essentially cut in line, which enraged the other ships around him.

When they were a safe distance away, Caspian turned the helm over to his sailing master. Making his way back to his cabin, he didn't know what he would do with her. He had already deprived her of eating two meals in a row and he didn't think she could take that again. He didn't see that tying her to his bedpost would be effective either as it was not terribly different from what his uncle had done to her. Opening the door and walking in, he didn't see her anywhere. Caspian _did_ hear an odd noise and searched the room for the source, finding her curled up into a tiny ball, crying.

"What do you think you are doing there?" he snapped at her.

Startled, she looked up at him, her blue eyes puffy and her nose red. She looked truly pathetic.

With a hiccup, she asked in a quiet voice, "Well, when are you going to throw me to the sharks?"

Caspian paused, trying to figure his pet out. She really thought he would throw her to the sharks? After all the money he'd _spent_? He'd sooner slice off one or both testicles with a dull blade. A small fortune he spent on her, enough to buy a couple slaves at the very least, and she thought he would throw her away?! Absurd indeed.

"I am not going to throw you to the sharks. I do not simply throw my money away. If you prove to be a bad investment, then I will swallow it." Leveling his finger at her, he continued, "You are going to make it up to me." Counting on his fingers, each folding down into his palm as he listed the rules, "One, when I say you stay in the cabin, you stay there. Two, when I say that you are to be completely covered, you are to stay completely covered. Three, you will actually think for two seconds rather than be an absolute featherhead. I expect such idiotic antics from a five year old, not a grown woman. Even if you are nothing but a pet, you will act with some responsibility."

Checking to make certain that she fully understood him, Caspian glanced down where she was huddled with feline grace, still looking utterly miserable. He found himself softening but kept the agitated look on his face, "And four, you will do as I say from now on. You are property, and _my_ property at that. It would be better for my purse to sell you to some Raj or even a Telmarine lord, but I will not. But remember - that can change at any time. Do not give me reason to regret my decision. Do you understand, Kitten?"

She nodded at him, sniffling.

"Now, get up."

Susan crawled out of the corner on her hands and knees before standing up. Sitting down in his chair, he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap, soothing her as he held her against his chest. Taking her chin in hand, Caspian tilted her face so he could look into her eyes intently, "It is not my way to punish that which is undeserved. I suppose it is possible I did not make myself clear, but now that I have done so, you must not incite my anger again." Stroking her cheek with his knuckles lightly, "This is new to you I assume?"

She nodded.

"Then I shall forgive you this one time. Do not forget your lesson, and remember that being a good Kitten is far more rewarding than being a bad one, you understand?"

Another nod, but she still looked upset, a tear slipping out and down her pink cheek.

"You may speak, you know," he was mildly irritated.

"I don't feel like it," it was a raw whisper.

Pinching the bridge of his nose for patience, he asked her, "And why do you not feel like it?"

"I didn't know and you yelled at me," she crossed her arms and turned away from him.

Tipping his head back, Caspian closed his eyes and counted to ten silently. She was like dealing with a troublesome child. Trying to formulate a response, Caspian was interrupted in a timely fashion by a knock at the door. Maybe over breakfast he could soothe her enough to cease this petulance.

Gently pushing her off his lap, Caspian went and got the door, allowing Diggit to come in with his tray of dishes. The Badger quickly set everything out on his desk before leaving. Brisk and efficient, that's what he liked about his cook. Made life so much easier when things ran smoothly. That was the way he ran things, tightly and yet relaxed. Everyone knew their places and their duties, and carried them out with industry. His pet had gone to the bed and sat there cross legged. She had yet to learn her place so he could forgive her ignorance to a degree, but she'd have to be made aware of her status and place.

He hadn't known that taking on such a project as her would be so trying to his patience, but now that he'd started on this path, Caspian saw no reason to move from it.

Seating himself once more, "Come," patting his lap.

"You're going to let me eat?" She was confused since he had deprived her of eating earlier for another infraction.

"Yes, now come," waving her over again.

Staying in her position, "Why?"

Frowning, he continued, "Come here."

Getting up, his Kitten pushed her loose hair from her face, and stood before him, "Aren't you going to take food privileges from me for pissing you off?"

"I could if you wish me to," gritting his teeth. "Now, sit."

With a sigh, she sat on the edge of his knee trying to stay as far from him as she could and do as he said. Growling a bit, he dragged her into his chest which is where he wanted his little prize.

Stiffly she sat there, and Caspian made himself pick up a fig and offer it to her first. Holding it before her full lips, Caspian waited. Tongue flicking out to moisten her bottom lip, and then her mouth opened, Caspian heaving a mental sigh of relief. It was a start.

He picked up the steaming mug of chai and held it to her lips. She initially sputtered at the spiciness but found she liked it. Setting the mug back on the desk, he buttered the flatbread as best he could with his free hand and spread rosewater jam on top, holding it up for her to eat, which he then finished.

As soon as the breakfast dishes were removed, Caspian decided that he would treat his Kitten to allowing her to sit on deck in the sunshine. A quick word to a sailor outside arranged for a tent and blanket to be set up on the aft deck directly above his quarters. Seeing that she'd gone back to the neutral territory of his bed, a place she seemed to run to as soon as he wasn't telling her to do something, he raised a brow. It did seem strange, but at the same time made sense, there truly were only two places for her to sit. Meaning either his chair or the bed.

Going over to his Kitten, Caspian sat next to her, "Would you like to go outside?"

"If that's your way of asking if I'd like to jump overboard - then the answer's 'no'," she gave a little huff.

"Did I not just tell you that I was not going to throw you to the sharks?" steel entering his voice.

Susan looked at him, examining his intentions, probing, "Then why else would you let me out? I mostly get to stay right here," patting the bed, "as its the only way for me to not get in trouble. So, an offer of an outing usually results in pain, or threats. And then, what am I to think?"

Watching as his brow furrowed, "I took you to a salon. Twice. That was pleasant."

"Yes, except the needles in my girly parts," she snorted. "I'm failing to see how that's all fun and games. Or let's not forget the showing me of a dead body for a laugh. To scare me into my place. Well, fine. I've learned my lesson, I'll stay right here."

His hand was warm as he took hers, sandwiching her pale hand between his much darker ones, "The rest of the salon stay was pleasant, was it not?"

"Well.. yes," he always stared at her with such utter intensity. It was disconcerting.

"And I let you pick out a few things, yes?"

Pursing her lips, "So? I'm still failing to see the point where it's a good idea for me to go outside. Because every time I do - something happens to me. Or you do something to try and scare me. I'm cowed, okay? Good enough for you?"

Muscles were ticking in his jaw as he clenched his teeth, and Caspian was visibly trying to keep hold of his temper, "I have rewarded you for good behavior. I have shown you that you are better off with me than with another. There is nothing wrong with that." His dark eyes were boring into hers, and she couldn't look away, "I have done many things for you -"

At that, Susan had to interrupt, "You have done many things for yourself."

"Yes, and I have saved you, something I did not have to do," a pained look of irritation finally settling over his features. "Now, I am offering you something, and you say 'no'?"

Studying him long and hard, Susan tried to figure out what the catch was, "And your stipulations for allowing me outside are what? What does it cost me? Everything costs with you, so I may as well know up front if I'm willing to pay the price."

That caught him off guard and it showed. "There are no conditions."

"That's a crock and you know it," wrinkling her nose up at him, she would poke him, but Caspian still had hold of her hand. "Tell me what I have to do to be allowed such a privilege? Hmm? Do I have to service all your men? If so, then count me out. I'd rather die of boredom."

His mouth dropped open then snapped shut, "You are not for the crew. If they lay a hand on you, it will be cut off."

"Then what's the cost then?"

"The same as for anything, good behavior," said like that should be clear as day.

But Susan didn't really know what 'good behavior' was. He hadn't really told her. What if she broke some unspoken rule?

She looked at him for a few moments and then shrugged, "Okay, fine. Let's go then." Standing up, ready to leave, but he still held her hand in his.

Still sitting on the bed, Caspian cocked his head and told her, "You are a bit overdressed for that."

Susan's eyes widened and she shook her head, "No! It's enough that you won't even let me wear a sheet in here. I am _not_ going naked outside where others can see me!"

"No, you will not be going naked. Take off your dress."

Susan just looked at him, "Excuse me? If I take this off, what do you expect me to wear? Your clothes certainly don't fit me, nor would you allow me in them."

"I want you to get a bit of sun, it is good for you. Not too much, your skin is too fine for it, but some is good," his thumb was moving over her hand and it was strangely soothing.

"Ok," Susan found herself saying.

Caspian let go of her hand and went over to the dresser, rummaging in the top drawer. He pulled out the turquoise scarf he had purchased in Merikesh.

"What do you expect to do with that?"

"I expect you to trust me. Now off with the dress."

He was persistent so Susan knew that fighting would futile, and was "bad behavior", whatever that was. Lifting it over her head, she stood naked in front of him. His intense gaze made her squirm uncomfortably.

Feather-light strokes on her hips gave way to deeper strokes of his hands. Susan relaxed under his touch. She couldn't help a moan and closed her eyes as he continued to run his hands over her hips. Then his hands disappeared, causing her to whimper and open her eyes, looking for him.

He was arranging the scarf around her to make a loincloth, with a leather belt holding it in place. Susan wasn't sure what to think but it was better than nothing. But shouldn't there be a top?

"Caspian? Is this all there is?"

"Yes and no one will bother you so there is no need to worry. Ready?"

He grabbed two pillows for her from the bed and led her up the stairs outside their room to the deck, where there was a tent already set up with a blanket laid out inside.

A hot mug of chai was waiting for her. Caspian believed that the spiciness and heat helped with staying cool. Susan laid down on the blanket and pillows, closing her eyes. The world around her ceased to exist at that moment.

Susan was awakened by a dark shadow in her midst. Caspian was crouched down over her. He was barefoot and shirtless, having been playing in the rigging for awhile. To others, it was work, but to him, it was fun.

"Do you want a bit of lunch? And a word of advice: you should roll over periodically. The tent will protect you somewhat from the sun, Kitten, but you do not want to stay in constant exposure on only one side."

He set down a tray of food on the edge of the blanket and sat down as she maneuvered to sit up. As usual his gaze was on her, no where else, and Susan couldn't figure out why. Eying him suspiciously, because while the young captain had said she was forgiven, it couldn't be that easy. Caspian seemed like the kind of man who'd be up front rather than dissembling, but that didn't mean anything.

"The breeze is pleasant," Susan wasn't sure if that was an invitation for conversation or a simple statement so she played it safe and didn't say a word.

Drawing her knees up under her chin, Susan just stared back at him since people watching was apparently the local pastime.

"Is the food not appetizing?" a bowl was nudged her way of apricots.

Shaking her head, "It's fine."

"Then are you not hungry?" sipping from a large mug of tea, she could smell all the spices wafting on the air. It appeared to be his usual fare.

Shrugging, Susan just continued examining him. Susan supposed he was handsome, definitely not like the boys back home, he actually had nice teeth that glowed like ivory in his dusky caramel skin. It was his eyes that were so strange, they were alternately black then warm chocolate, and when Caspian had been yelling at her, they were like a pair of black abysses. His nose look like it had been broken and set somewhat properly and really he was both unremarkable as well as hypnotic. Maybe it was the eyes, or maybe it was his mouth – it was somewhere between full and narrow. Very expressive.

"You should eat," a crease formed between his brows.

Sighing as he was so persistent, she picked at the contents of the bowl before picking up an apricot and lazily chewing on it. She wasn't hungry but she knew he would likely force her to eat eventually if she didn't of her accord.

Caspian sighed and shrugged mentally. He certainly couldn't force her if she wasn't willing. But she would definitely be hungry come dinnertime. Standing up, he held out his hand to her, which she reluctantly took. It was only then, when she was standing in the direct sun, that he saw that her chest was slightly pink from being sunburned.

"Too much sun for you. Need to get this burn taken care of."

Susan saw his shipmates bustling about in the distance over his shoulder and tried to cross her arms over her chest out of modesty. She still didn't quite believe him that she was only for him, not them. But he still held her hand in his as he led her downstairs.

He grabbed the little jar of cocoa butter and sat her down on the edge of the bed. Dipping out a bit on his fingers, he spread it over her chest and arms. She jumped at the sudden coolness of the cream. Squirming under his constant scrutinizing gaze, Susan felt her breasts being moved about as Caspian rubbed in the soothing balm on the undersides, as she had been laying on her back the entire time she was on deck.

A sharp knock on the door broke Susan out of her trance. Caspian still held the jar in his hand as he went to answer it, growling at the interruption. He spoke to someone outside and then closed the door again, setting the jar on his desk before heading to leave the cabin.

Turning around, he held out a finger that was leveled at Susan, "I do not want a repeat of earlier so you will stay there. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

--

Making his way to the main deck, Caspian wondered what his men were arguing over this time that he should be interrupted from the tranquility of his cabin and caring for his pet. Hearing the quarrel himself, his eyes widened and flashed in anger.

"I say the rest of us should have a chance at her. Why should the Captain have all the fun?"

"He said she is not for anyone else!"

"He might have told you in private, being his first in command, but he forgot to make that announcement to the rest of us. What are you going to do about it?" a stocky sailor glared down at the dwarf who had his own weapon drawn.

"I know exactly what I intend to do about it!"

The sailor jumped and turned to face Caspian. Anger, shock, and was that fear? crossed his features. Good. Let him be scared.

His lip curled in a snarl, Caspian stood mere inches from him. His evil eye had been known to frighten even the toughest of men, "She is not yours to be concerned with. Any man or beast who lays a hand on her will find it cut off. Am I in any way unclear?"

He simply narrowed his eyes at his captain, "No Sir."

"Good," satisfied with the sailor's response, Caspian turned on his heel to return to his cabin.

--

When he had returned to his cabin, Caspian picked up the jar of chocolate-scented cocoa butter and sat down in his chair, patting his thigh.

"Come here if you do not wish that burn to sting later."

Susan looked at him for a moment and then got up to sit on his knee. His hand on her back, bracing her, as he scooped out more cocoa butter on his fingers and smoothed it on her skin. Rubbing it into her shoulders and arms, he watched her face for her reaction. She squirmed on his leg, wanting to escape his intense gaze, but found that she couldn't. Caspian's eyes hypnotized her.

His eyes did not leave hers even as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Caspian's hand moved lower, massaging the thick cream into her full breasts. She sucked in a breath as his thumb flickered against the ring in her nipple, both of which stood erect in response to his touches.

Susan's head lolled back and then leaned forward to rest on his shoulder, breathing in his intoxicating scent as she closed her eyes. His hand glided across her belly and down across her thighs. She moaned and arched her back as his fingertips grazed against the inside of her leg.

"Does Kitten like that?" he asked in a husky whisper.

Susan purred into his throat, letting all the sensations wash over her.

His fist tangled in her hair, enjoying its strange silkiness. Susan sat upright, her eyes wide. Regardless of his touches, a fist in her hair only meant that she had been naughty. She didn't know what she had done, other than sit there, accepting his ministrations on her body.

Caspian's brow furrowed as he watched her. Then his facial muscles relaxed as he realized what was wrong, "You do not like the way I touch your hair."

"Yes...no...yes...well, sometimes," biting her lip.

"It is not always a bad thing. You will come to learn that."

"Okay," she whispered.

Susan watched as he leaned forward, his gaze holding her hostage, and she wondered if this was how the mouse felt before the cat. His eyes hooded, while his mouth sought hers, but still he watched and she watched him in turn, even as she parted her lips allowing him entrance.

His grip on her hair changed, and he was cupping her head, massaging her scalp while his tongue plundered her mouth. Shyly, Susan responded, twining her own muscle with his. It was a shock how good it felt, but it was a good one. And it wasn't the only time it had felt wonderful. Hands fluttering as her eyes slipped closed, and then she was touching the corded tendons of his neck, the palm of her other hand running over his hair.

He groaned into her mouth as her fingers tensed, her nails gently scraping his skin. His hand sliding up and down her bare back, he pulled her toward him, making her straddle him more fully, so her breasts pressed into his chest as she rubbed against him. Susan thought she would die from ecstasy. Pulling away from him, her eyes opened as she panted, needing air for a brief moment before leaning in to kiss him again, never wanting to let him go.

Caspian was surprised at her boldness. Up until now, it had been him initiating the hunt every time. He knew she would learn to come around eventually, but didn't expect it so soon, as her tongue danced in his mouth, exploring every inch of him. And her hips rolled in time to the way her lips moved over his, encouraging him with that simple action to touch her more making him growl.

Susan whimpered into his mouth as his hand found her breast, massaging and crushing it, his other hand still caressing her silky chocolate tresses. She continued to squirm on his lap, feeling the scarf between her legs becoming wet with her juices. Yes, she was a good investment and he was glad he had found her, and he was not about to let her go anytime soon.

Her fingers twisted and tangled in his hair and her nails scraped him deeper as waves of pleasure suddenly peaked shockingly, washing over her and she fell limp in his arms. Pulling away from his kisses, she panted as he watched her through hooded eyes.

Caspian was more than a little surprised, very surprised indeed. And very pleased. Slipping his hand down from her breast, Caspian cupped her mound, gratified to feel how drenched she was. Such a simple thing to please his pet, and so quickly. Rubbing lightly at her through the material, Caspian watched as she bit her lip, blushing while she arched into it.

"Good, very good Kitten," his breathing ragged. Applying more pressure, "Do the piercings add to it for you?"

Susan went pink, and dropped her gaze, unable to keep looking him in the eye. What she saw instead was his arm, and where it went – between her spread thighs – where she knew his hand was. Where she could _feel_ his hand and what it was doing. Wiggling, Susan found herself nodding, it all felt so strange and tickly, even though there was still some stinging. Caspian nuzzled at her cheek, then his mouth was on hers once more, and Susan sighed through her nose. He smelled so good…


	6. Chapter 6

Susan wasn't sure what to do with herself. Caspian had left her alone in his cabin while he went off to tend to his duties. But there wasn't anything for her to occupy herself with. She tried to be good, of course, as he did seem to have a way of finding out when she behaved or didn't. But it was his own damn fault for cooping her up with nothing to do. She certainly couldn't be blamed for anything she had no hand in.

Looking about the room, she scanned the bookshelves, picking up an interesting title and taking it with her to the bed, where she curled up against the pillows, occasionally distracted by his own that held his scent. Merely one third into the story, she was bored with it, suddenly having a shorter attention span than she was accustomed to. Making certain not to give herself away, she glanced at the book, to remember what page she left off on and hid the book under his pillows. Susan knew she would come back to it later, but after the incident the other day, she was not about to risk being caught with it.

Getting up, she went over to Caspian's desk, rummaging in the drawers. Upon finding her prize, she set up her supplies atop the dresser at the other end of the room. Picking out a pot of the pink eye shadow he had purchased for her at the bazaar in Merikesh, Susan practiced her skills. It wasn't perfect but she would get the hang of it eventually. The kohl eyeliner seemed to be easier, as was the pearl pink lip color she applied. Piling her hair on her head, she turned her head to view her reflection at different angles. Holding her hair up in one hand, she placed the pins carefully with the other. Looking at herself in the mirror when she was done, Susan almost didn't recognize herself. Gone was the mother hen older sister and here stood a girl ready to embrace the childhood she never had, and the lack of responsibility.

Wrinkling her nose in thought, Susan looked around the cabin, wondering what else she could get into. She really didn't like being left to her own devices.

--

Glaring up at his Captain in the rigging, Silas took a swig of rum from the bottle and passed it to the sailor sitting next to him, "I still say there is no reason why that fucking wench shouldn't be shared among the rest of us. What's so special about her anyway?"

"Shut up! You already agreed you would leave her alone. We all get paid good so there's no room for complaints. The Captain takes good care of us and he works as hard as everyone here, probably harder. If anyone on this ship deserves a companion and a bed-mate, he's the one who does."

Silas didn't have anything to say to that, just continued to glare at Caspian as he spit on the deck.

--

Caspian was once again barefoot in the rigging. Up here he had time and opportunity to think without being disturbed, or to not think if he so chose. It was simply peaceful, and that seemed to be somewhat of a rarity this particular voyage.

He still had a half full cargo hold that should be emptied and then restocked on the opposite shore of Calormen in Al Medina before setting sail for Galma. But he wasn't sure if going back to Calormen so soon was a wise idea. He'd have to figure out sooner or later what to do about that.

--

Susan was smoothing out the lines in her new dress as she stood in front of the mirror once more. It was a lavender a-line with bell sleeves and low-cut to show off her cleavage, with a blue overskirt. Turning around suddenly, she heard the door open.

Caspian was in the doorway, holding a tray of food, and his eyes scanned the room before he set the tray down. The room was not trashed this time so perhaps she could be left alone for a time without him needing to worry. But he raised his brow at seeing her dressed up with nowhere to go.

"Is Kitten hungry?" sitting down in his chair, his pet coming right over immediately.

She was certainly making progress in that she didn't need to be prodded anymore to sit on his lap during meals. His pet looked over the contents of the tray before leaning back into his arms. Holding up a lamb and vegetable skewer to her lips, he waited for her to take a bite, which she did obediently.

As they polished off lunch, Susan leaned into his chest, tucking her head underneath his chin. She still couldn't figure out why she couldn't get enough of his intoxicating scent.

"Caspian? There isn't really anything for me to do in here for hours on end."

"Well, I suppose I could read to you. Would you like that?"

"Mmm very much."

Gently pushing her off his lap, Caspian stood up to skim the bookshelf, looking for something she would be interested in. Sitting back down, he pulled her onto his lap and she leaned into his chest again. He filled all her senses and she felt like she was drowning. Her fingers lazily danced over his hand as he held her to him, his hand resting on her belly. His voice was equally hypnotizing. There was something about his accent that she couldn't get enough of, much like his smell. Where it was from, she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was slightly Spanish mixed with some other kind of Mediterranean. Caspian could read anything to her and her attention would be fixated only on him.

From the corner of his eye, Caspian admired the dress she wore. It was a stunning color on her, despite the fact she had said that she didn't like it. He rather enjoyed the view, being low-cut to show off her breasts as they rose and fell contentedly, while still leaving something to the imagination. He could tell by her soft steady breathing that she was asleep or something close to it.

Closing the book and laying it on the desk, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently, her limbs laying in utter disarray, much like a feline. Smoothing a hand over her hair, Caspian started to pull out her hairpins to make her more comfortable, but Susan sleepily swatted at his hand and turned her head on the pillow so that he couldn't reach them. At that, he stopped and decided to leave her be, drinking in the sight of this sleeping princess in his bed.

--

Susan was bored. Yet again. Stretching languidly over Caspian's bed, legs rubbing together as she rolled onto her stomach, face pressing right into Caspian's pillow. Oh it smelled so good. Taking a deep breath, eyes closed, she wished she could push her face into his neck. As though with a will of it's own, her mind recalled the soft purr of his voice in his throat as he read to her. Inhaling slowly, it was like she could feel Caspian there. The thought of how wonderful he felt, smelled and sounded made her blush. But she couldn't help the heat that the memory of his mouth on hers instilled. Let alone the way his touch made her skin tingle.

Biting her lip, Susan blushed, even as she nuzzled his pillow more. Wiggling more over to his side of the bed, Susan rolled onto her back, eyes staying closed. She couldn't believe she was going to do this, but she just wanted to relive how his hands felt running over her stomach. That had been a nice touch. Actually all of his touches were nice, to say the least about them. Feeling silly, Susan started rubbing lazy circles on her tummy, slowly relaxing. His hands were calloused but not, the thickened pads of his finger tips and palms weren't rough, just textured. Sighing to herself, being soothed by the simple thought of his caresses, her thighs parted of their own accord.

Wriggling her bum from side to side, the memory of the way his neck vibrated with his breath and his words against her cheek as he spoke warming her. With a start, Susan realized she was moist just thinking about him. That wasn't what she'd intended at all, but another deep inhale and the captain's scent swamped her mind. Since she'd come here Susan hadn't touched herself, mostly Caspian had kept her too busy for her body to let any needs be known, or she'd been too sore.

Last night had proved that while she was still tender, it wasn't so much so that she couldn't at least explore the changes that had been wrought on her nethers. Opening her eyes, Susan shifted around, hands on her inner thighs as she curiously tried to see what had been done. Well she knew there were piercings there, and her fingers stroked the outside of her lips, the metal warmed by her body heat as it lay flat over her skin. Her nails caught on one of the rings, tugging it from her lips and eliciting a small gasp of pleasure as Susan tried to catch her breath.

Caspian figured it was well past time to feed his pet, and that he'd left her alone by herself for long enough. A tray of food in hand, he opened the door to his cabin quietly, not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping. Well, he'd wake her, but in an appropriate manner.

With a smile, he stepped inside, and then paused. Clothing was on the floor. Frowning, Caspian glanced at his bed, mouth opening to reprimand her then he paused again. His Kitten's legs were parted, and she had a very intent look on her face as she tried to get a good look at herself, while her fingers were moving over her sex. Even from where he was standing, he could see the faint shimmer of arousal on her rosy lips. Mouth dry, Caspian quickly came the rest of the way in - the men certainly never need see _this_ aspect of his little pet.

She looked up, face shy and innocent, legs moving closed partially, as she sat up upon noticing him.

"Um.. hi..."

"Were you... bored?" he asked as he set the tray down on his desk, turning to face her. There was that stare again.

"Hmm yes. Well, there's nothing for a woman to do on a ship."

"Really? You look like you found something to keep yourself occupied."

Susan felt herself blush from her cheeks to her toes and averted her gaze from him. He sat down in the chair and didn't say anything. He wanted to see if she would still come to him to eat even though he had clearly embarrassed her. He waited a few moments and she still sat on the bed.

"Kitten..." her eyes darted to meet his, "Come sit on my lap."

Reluctantly, she got up and walked over to him, standing before him, directing her gaze upon anything except his weighty stare.

"Are you not going to sit?" it didn't sound like a command but it was better to err on the side of caution and do as he said, as she did know full well what would happen if she didn't.

Her body was frozen in front of Caspian. She couldn't move if she tried. Caspian cocked his head at her, "Is Kitten not hungry or is she too shy?" He grabbed her hand and she stumbled toward him, as he caught her in his arms. His skin felt like fire against hers and she sucked in a deep breath, finally catching his gaze.

He pulled her onto his lap, holding her close to him. His fingers making lazy circles on her skin. Caspian held a bite up to her lips, waiting to see if she'd take food from his hand as she had before. He wanted to feed her as quickly as possible without making her sick so that she could sit on his desk and demonstrate for him how she had been playing with herself while he was away.

Her eyes on him, she hesitated a moment before taking his fingers in her mouth, eating the curried beef and rice he offered her. Her eyes widened at the heat of the spices as she chewed, so Caspian held the glass of milk to her lips and she let it trickle into her mouth. Susan wondered why there was always a glass of milk brought in for her during dinner but yet he never drank any. She would have to ask him about that sometime.

As Susan licked his fingers clean, Caspian pushed her off his lap to remove the dinner tray from his desk, setting it aside atop the footlocker for the time being. Susan was completely unaware of his after-dinner plans. She seemed to be in a daze that he snapped her out of as he lifted her up to sit on the desk facing him. Her hands reached out to his chest for balance as his hands gripped her waist, boosting her quickly. His chest hair tickled her palms as she braced herself on him.

Nudging her legs open with his hand, he leaned back in his chair as he started to unlace his trews, "Now, show me what you were doing earlier."

Susan sat on the desk, stunned. Her eyes wide, staring at him, she swallowed, her mouth dry. Surely he didn't really mean what he requested. In the short time they were together, he should have realized how shy she was around him, particularly when he demanded something sexual of her. Couldn't he see that she was not an exhibitionist, nor did she want to become one?

"Go on, Kitten. Show me," his voice turned husky. Her head spun whenever he did that.

"Cas...Caspian, I...can't," her voice was a parched whisper.

"Yes you can. I am prepared to sit here all night until you do as you are told."

She closed her eyes, squeezing them in defeat as she took a deep breath. Flickering her gaze toward him for a brief second, she couldn't do this if she was watching him. A whimper of frustration as her hand hovered over her nethers, then another deep breath, for courage, and Susan touched her stomach instead. It was a start, and maybe if she proved that she was too shy to do this, maybe he'd let her stop.

"Open your eyes, Kitten," Caspian's palms were on her knees, pushing her legs open further.

Lip trembling, Susan did as she was told, Caspian's face avid as he licked his lips. Swallowing, Susan's hand traveled south, petting herself.

"Good Kitten," smiling as he leaned back, gaze roving from her face down to her sex and back up again. "Show me yourself," Caspian pulled his thickening cock free the sight making Susan blush an even deeper shade if that were even possible.

Embarrassed, Susan tried to find something to focus on as she spread her petals before Caspian. Her eyes were drawn to his cock, where his hand was lazily massaging the head. For some reason the sight of that made her breath quicken. Without thinking, Susan's fingers ran over her silkily soft folds, the piercings in her flesh moving with each touch.

Her fingers gliding over her folds, Susan caught her breath as her thumb hit the metal that rested in her clitoral hood. Her eyes darted upward to meet his glance and she found that she couldn't tear them away from him. She squirmed on the edge of the desk and chewed her bottom lip. Lazily rubbing a forefinger over the skin above her clit, her fingers danced over her piercings, flicking them about while barely sliding in her center, just deep enough to feel the source of her heat and wetness.

Susan's gaze once again returning to his cock in his hand, she found her own hand sliding up her belly of its own accord, cupping the underside of her breast as her fingers gently tugged the ring through her nipple. The hand on her nethers had seemed to take on a life of its own, caressing and spreading her petals, her fingers dipping deeper inside.

She shouldn't be enjoying this as it was embarrassing but Caspian didn't seem to care, and her body gave her away as she whimpered. Sliding her palm over her smooth mound, Susan opened her legs wider on the desk, spreading her petals as her fingers rubbed her clit with more pressure, and tugged at the rings in her outer lips. Whimpering and moaning as she massaged herself.

She bit her lip and her breathing became heavier and shallower as she watched his hand stroking his cock harder and at a faster pace than before. Susan sucked at the tip of her middle finger as her other hand continued to dance over her wet folds. Curling her toes tightly as they rested on the desk drawer handles on either side of Caspian, her ass lifted off the desk, with one hand behind her to brace herself. Her breathing was heavy and rapid now, as she was so close to falling over the edge.

Again tugging and twisting the ring in her nipple, crushing her breast in her hand, she rubbed her pussy harder, gritting her teeth as her nails grazed over the sensitive folds and the piercings were twisted in her fingers. All her senses heightened in every cell of her body, she now didn't care that he heard her gasp and moan in pleasure or that he could see her squirming as the waves of ecstasy finally washed over her.

Susan closed her eyes for a brief moment, her breath ragged before opening them to look at Caspian who stared at her through hooded eyes. Trembling, she braced herself with both hands behind her on the desk, with her legs still spread wide.

It wasn't so bad after she had done it. But he would want her to do it again for him. Not just this once. She was still somewhat shy to be on display for him like this but there was a small part of her somewhere that wasn't anymore.

Caspian stood up between her legs, watching Susan through hooded eyes. Susan watched him as he moved closer to her, taking a deep breath and flicking her tongue out across her bottom lip. She willed herself to relax her breathing to normal but she couldn't, and really she didn't care at this moment. He dug his fingers into her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist, one hand on the small of her back, scooting her closer to him.

Her hands now on his chest, gliding over his skin, Susan draped her arms over his shoulders, tangling her fingers in his hair. Caspian wanted to ride her hard and fast but he didn't want to hurt her...but he needed to be inside her badly. Cock in his hand, he rubbed the head over her glistening folds, barely slipping inside her. He watched her as her gaze dropped between them to watch as he made short shallow thrusts in her.

He gripped her chin firmly leaning in he swiped his tongue across her lips, begging permission to enter. She tightened her grasp on his hair and one hand lowered to the base of his neck to claw at his skin, marking him as hers without thought. His hand left her chin to hold her waist as their tongues tangled together. Susan squirmed on the desk, wanting to take him deeper. Caspian growled into her mouth as his seed spilled inside her, leaving Susan feeling sticky.

When Susan broke away from his devouring mouth for air, Caspian sought her out for a tender press of lips, making the point moot. Then he left a hot trail of kisses down her body as his tongue searched for her hot center, licking and sucking at her sensitive petals, as she arched her back like the feline he referred to her as. Looking up at her, he licked her clean, thrusting the tip of his tongue inside, causing Susan to claw at the wooden desk as she shuddered, biting her lip.

Caspian wrapped his arms around her waist as hers draped over his shoulders once more. He pressed his lips softly to the tip of her nose, then nuzzled at her neck as Susan's head lay down on his shoulder. He lightly nipped his teeth at the flesh over her collarbone which made her graze her nails over his back. They stayed like that for several moments until he heard and felt her breathing become shallow and relaxed. Picking her up carefully, he carried her to their bed, laying her down gently on her half before crawling in beside her. She curled up into a ball, snuggling into him.

He barely laid down and had the blanket draped over them from where she had it bunched at the foot of the bed from her afternoon nap, when he felt a sharp poke in his lower back. Growling, he sat up to see what had bitten him. There in the middle of his side of the bed sat one of her sapphire encrusted silver hairpins. Caspian's jaw twitched but he simply got up and placed it on the dresser. As he slipped into the sheets once more, he laid his head on his pillows with a thud.

Snarling, he sat up suddenly and turned to grab the pillows to find what the hard object was underneath that threatened his sleep. He raised his brow at what he saw. Picking up the book, Caspian quickly examined it to make sure no damage had been done. He looked over at his Kitten. How could someone so...devilish look so innocent?

"Kitten?"

She murmured, snuggling closer to him.

"Kitten... wake up!"

She arched her back and rolled over, blinking tiredly at him, "Hmm? What?"

"Did I not tell you that you are to keep out of my books? Hmm? What I am I to do with you?"

Waking up a bit more, she blinked at him innocently as she rubbed a knuckle over her eye and let out a small yawn, "Oops?"

He shook his head, repositioning the pillows and blowing out the candle in the lantern at the bedside before allowing sleep to overtake him with an arm draped over Kitten's shoulders as she snuggled closer to him.

"Oh that little... I really should be more mad..." Caspian sighed and closed his eyes.

--

Susan awoke in the middle of the night, well rested, having taken a nap earlier in the afternoon. Glancing out the windows, she could see the full moon amidst a blanket of stars. Rolling over onto her side, the moonlight shone in the room like a halo on Caspian's face. She wasn't sure why but she felt drawn to reach over to brush stray tendrils out of his eyes but he twitched at the motion. Maybe it was the maternal instinct that was all she had known since childhood.

Laying her head on Caspian's chest as she snuggled up to him, her arm draped across his waist, Susan closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. His heartbeat began to accelerate in his chest and his breathing got heavier. She even thought she detected a faint whimper escape his lips. Leaning up on her elbow, her brow creased. His grip on her body tightened even more than what had initially woken her. She placed her hand over his heart, feeling the organ underneath pounding. Slowly she rubbed her hand over his chest, his hair tickling her skin, as she tried to soothe him, as she would her siblings.

Was he having a bad dream? She didn't know, but his breathing eventually slowed down to a normal pace, as well as his heartbeat. She continued to glide her hand over his chest, until he began to stir, and jerk awake, looking around sleepily before laying his head back down. Nuzzling her face into his chest and closing her eyes, she didn't want him to catch her. It certainly wasn't her place to look after him and she did not want to risk the consequences of being detected doing so. Still, he continued to hold her against him tightly. Susan drifted to sleep once more, as Caspian stroked her unconsciously, one arm wrapped around her, as his hand found her face, caressing her cheek and the other hand on her hip, before both rested in place.

Caspian jerked awake, glad to have escaped from the nightmare he was trapped in, breathing heavily. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Blinking for a few moments, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness, his head lifted off the pillow as his eyes scanned the room, to make sure he was still in the safety of a familiar and comfortable place. He didn't remember why he woke up and he didn't want to think about it. Sighing as his head dropped onto his pillow, Caspian took a few deep breaths, gazing at his pet through sleepy hooded eyes, who was draped over him. How had she been able to sleep peacefully when he couldn't? How could someone so tiny be so comforting to him? He'd never had anyone like that before so the sensation was foreign to him, yet pleasant. Clutching his pet close to him, one hand lazily petted the curve of her silky smooth hip that was pressed against his while his other stroked her cheek and throat in his open palm. He simply wanted whatever peace and calm she had to offer.

--

The _Isobella_ sailed into port in Al Medina on the opposite coast of Calormen not long after sunrise. Caspian still had a half-full cargo load to clear out. He didn't want to haul it to Galma if it could be prevented even if the Raj in Merikesh had had other plans for them. Catching a glimpse of his uncle's ship that was docked in port in the distance quickly dampened his good mood. For that reason, he hadn't intended to snap at his pet when Diggit brought in the breakfast tray, since she was not awake and presentable when the Badger entered behind him with the food.

After breakfast, he picked up her clothes that she had scattered about the day before and held them out for her, "Kitten, even though I know it will be safer for you to stay aboard the ship, I also know you will be bored. Therefore you will accompany me on my errands in Al Medina and I expect you to stay close at hand."

Susan quickly dressed and applied her makeup, happy for a chance to be on dry land for a bit, as Caspian sat in the chair at the desk, pulling on his boots, then buckling his swordbelt around his waist. Glancing at her for a moment, he realized he had grown used to her. It certainly wasn't love but there a peacefulness that she provided for him, even if she did drive him absolutely mad. In the back of his mind, he debated if he could even bring himself to sell her, given the right price. For now, she was his and he would do whatever he had to in order to keep her safe and protected, especially from Miraz, who he knew wanted nothing more than to satisfy his own whims before killing her as though she were nothing more than an annoying insect.

The crew was granted shore leave for the two days they would be docked, with extra guards posted for the safety of the ship. Susan never left Caspian's side, as ordered, as he made arrangements for the cargo to be delivered. Though they did receive odd looks, as the trading business was certainly nothing a woman had interest in, as well as occasional leers in her direction that she naively ignored.

Susan was taking in the sights. This place was so strange, like something from Arabian Nights with its dry air, stucco and mud brick flat-topped buildings, palm trees swaying in the breeze, it was positively entrancing. Caspian's muscular forearm beneath her hand was relaxed, this place was far from new to him it seemed. Like everything was so workaday normal, while for her - it was a wonderland of curious sights, sounds and smells. Every now and then Caspian would stop, pointing out a type of cloth or ware that he seemed to think would interest her. And of course it did, but it was actually quite considerate of him.

"You see this?" a corner of a display cloth was held between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yes," nodding, paying avid attention.

"It is of decent quality. In Galma, this silk would sell for much money. Here? Here, it is worth a mere pittance."

The trader approached, "Esteemed Sirrah, may this humble servant assist?"

Susan watched as the dark man bowed low, a gleam in his dark almond eyes, "This cloth, it is not very fine. I may find some use for it, 20 gi would be a generous offer."

"20 gi?! Absurd, Sirrah!" as he waved his hand about wildly.

Caspian sounded bored, and Susan what he was doing, "I would not put this on my servants, perhaps over the windows of their quarters, but," he shrugged, "it is near worthless. I was merely trying to do you a favor in helping you get rid of this."

"It is worth at least ten times that price, Sirrah, why the town administrators clothe themselves in this," the owner of the stall touted the vibrant orange silk's quality. "But, for you, I perhaps could sell it for 195 gi."

Caspian snorted, shaking his head, "And you call my offer absurd? Please, I see the rag pickers children in such materials, but it is obvious that you sorely need the money - 30 gi."

"150, and not a single gi less."

Back and forth they went, the stories and insults varied. Susan felt like she was watching some delicate dance, and then Caspian pulled out a leather purse from inside his vest, counting out a handful of silver, "80 gi, and if you do not part with it at that, then you may try and gouge someone else."

There was a titter as the brightly clothed seller fussed but he took Caspian's money, wailing, "Oh how I shall feed my ten children! Sirrah, you rob me for what you pay..."

"Then perhaps you should gain better suppliers," Caspian mocked while shaking the handful money at the merchant. "75 gi a bolt and I shall buy 10."

That startled the man, but it was hidden quickly, "Ah good Sirrah, most esteemed and honourable Sirrah, where shall this lowly unworthy man send the wares?"

"To my ship the _Isobella_, Here is a third of the payment, the rest upon delivery," metal clinked and chinked as it spilled into the cloth seller's hand.

Bowing deeply, "Good Captain Sirrah, it shall be done this noon if I have to do it myself."

"That would be acceptable," the men shook on it and Caspian guided her onwards.

Looking up at him, "That was fun."

"You think so? Hmm well it was a good bargain," Caspian shrugged.

"How much was it really worth?"

Caspian did smile then, and Susan caught a glimpse of what Caspian must have been like as a child, "140 gi per bolt. And I shall sell each for 300."

"Is.. is that alot?"

"Mmmyes, a slave costs 430 gi many times," Caspian nodded and they passed a fruit stall, his hand snaking out quickly, almost too quick for her to notice as the nectarine was passed to her.

She should be shocked, at least scandalized, at the petty theft, particularly in light of the fact that Caspian just admitting to making at least twenty-two hundred gi of profit potentially. But for some reason she wasn't. It seemed part of his odd personality. Taking a bite into the fruit, Susan savored the sweet taste.

Out of pure morbid interest, "And how much would a slave like me be worth?"

"Three, four thousand possibly," his answer came quick. "It would depend on the buyer. If I were to sell you to a Lord or Raj - even more if they had a fetish for exotics."

Swallowing, "You've thought about that alot haven't you?"

"Of course," again his answer came fast and easy.

Appetite for her fruit suddenly gone, Susan just stared down at it. She was valuable, and eventually Caspian would sell her. It was only logical - especially since he seemed profit driven. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to banish the fear of losing the only thing she was familiar with in this terrifying and new land.

His pet's sudden quiet was odd and he couldn't place his finger on why that disturbed him. Caspian glanced down, seeing Kitten's limp grasp on her nectarine, expression pained. It was true, he had thought on her value quite a bit. And he had told her the truth - yet it didn't seem to comfort her. But what he hadn't told her was that the real truth was that was what he valued her at. It should've let her know how much it would take for him to consider parting with her, and it should let her know that he would protect his investment.

Seeking to distract her, "I see a vendor of jewelry. You could do with some decoration."

"All the better to sell me." Caspian wasn't quite sure that that was what his pet had said, but that's what it had sounded like.

"There are many who would keep you dripping in jewels. Does this not appeal to you?" watching her curiously out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't have much choice, but no, none of it really appeals to me."

"Few would meet my price," Caspian offered.

"And that means what exactly?"

"Since few would be able to meet my price, then what harm does it do to keep you for myself?" Caspian asked rhetorically, leading her through the small market. Perhaps a few pieces of jewelry would make his Kitten feel better, just as it would any woman. Leading her over to the booth he'd pointed out earlier, Caspian held up a collar made of teardrop moonstones, "This compliments your skin."

"Sirrah, good day," a wisened woman got up from where she sat in the shade of her awning. "I see you have found my son's work."

Caspian softened. He had known a few old women like the one before him,. Her manner was gentle and warm, and Caspian would not haggle with her if his pet saw something she liked. Nodding to the woman as he lay his find down, "It is well made, good woman."

"If you are in the market for necklaces, I have a few other pieces that would make the lovely woman sparkle softly like morning dew," her old voice still strong. This was a woman who at one time had most likely never been a beautiful girl, but had always had a beautiful manner.

Caspian could always tell those things for some reason, something in the tone, or maybe in the smile lines at corners of her thin mouth and her eyes. The booth was well kept, but not obviously so. And a bowl of dates was laid out to the side, a convenient picking for the street urchins who moved through the crowds. Those were the sorts of things Caspian noticed, and the loving attention to detail that was in each piece of jewelry that was more art than anything else that lay out - probably from a creator who had been raised well.

Smiling, Caspian nodded, "Then what would you recommend, good woman?"

"Come, girl, a bit closer so I may see you, ah your eyes! Ha, I have just the thing," a gnarled hand took his pet's chin in hand after Caspian motioned her forward. "Sapphires, I have one that would bring out the colour of your eyes even more. You are so lovely!"

His pet blushed, "Thank you."

Caspian watched as a small genderless child snuck by, grabbing a handful of dates from the bowl the old woman had left out. He saw that the woman noticed it, but made a production of turning her back further as she rummaged around, bringing out a wooden box, ignoring the petty theft of food. His estimation of the woman's quality went up quite a few notches. When he'd been a young man, few years older than the child that sped off with it's prize, only the kindness of the likes of this woman had kept him alive for a time. He determined that even if his Kitten didn't like anything, he'd make at least a purchase or two here, for the simple fact of passing on the circle of charity to others. But as the box was opened, Caspian knew without doubt that he should buy more than just a thing or two. A collar of delicate chain, white gold from its gleam, with a sapphire at the throat the size of a gison rested on a bed of raw gray silk. His pet even made a sound at the beauty there. The skill needed to work the near flawless cabochon gem, bringing out the cool depths of color in it, was astounding. Few knew that gem work was so difficult, but again, Caspian was a man of much travel and knowledge and he was quite aware that not many could do such fine work.

"Your price?"

The woman was surprised by his forwardness. Most would haggle but Caspian in this instance most certainly would not. "If it is to grace this lovely swan's neck, then 120 gi, Sirrah," such a humble amount. Caspian knew that he could sell it for at least double that with ease. The woman's kindness knew no bounds.

Smiling, "Then show me more of your wares then, good woman."

All told, Caspian spent far more than he'd intended. Counting out 50 gison he handed it all over not even wincing. A thousand gi was a small price to pay in this case. Besides, most of the wares he'd just bought would be sold for at least a reasonable profit.

"Blessings upon your house, good woman, and give your son my regards for his splendid artwork," Caspian inclined his head.

"And many upon you and yours honourable, Sirrah," the woman was grateful in the extreme and it showed.

Figuring that he had just given the woman near a month's amount of business, Caspian understood. Al Medina didn't have the same kind of market as Merikesh, and sales of the sort just made would be very rare. Smiling at her warmly, Caspian made a mental note to come to Al Medina again - at least for the quality of the metalwork he'd just bought. True his profits would be vastly returned and worth it, but it was rare to see such fine work, and Caspian was nothing if not a connoisseur of art at times.

"Good woman, how often do you restock? If you have more of such things, things that are possibly difficult to sell, then if you hear of any ships called the _Isobella, Enforcing Storm,_ or _Gathered Wind_, please feel free to send word to the captains of these ships. And tell them that Captain Caspian vouches for the quality of your son's work."

"And what is the name of your ship high, Sirrah?"

"Mine is the _Isobella_."

"Then gracious Sirrah, it would be my ultimate pleasure to do as you request," another bow, her humbleness was touching.

It was honest, not the obsequious oil of most merchants. The transaction pleased Caspian to no end. It was rare he met someone like himself with an appreciation for honest dealing. Which didn't mean that Caspian didn't drive a hard bargain, but when he came across someone like this woman who was kind to others, loving to her son - which was more than obvious for the pride she showed with glowing smiles as she displayed her son's work, and fair in her dealings... Well Caspian couldn't help but be as generous as he could afford to be.

His pet even reached out, taking the old woman's hand between hers. "Thank you very much for the necklace, it's beautiful. And blessings upon your house."

"Oh dear, you are such a lovely thing," another round of smiling, as the elderly woman patted his pet's cheek.

After making arrangements for the delivery of the goods, Caspian led them onwards. Well that was his spending money gone. And he'd not even intended on spending even a third of it. But, again, it would all be made up tenfold at least. That and seeing his little Kitten smiling up at him softly was definitely worth the money.

"What?" asking as he felt strange under her odd look.

"You didn't haggle with her. You were really... nice to her," as she hugged his arm a bit with hers.

For some strange reason, Caspian felt himself blush and he glanced away, "Yes, well, the work was more than worth it."

"Did she remind you of your mother or something? I wouldn't take you as the sort to be nice to old ladies," her cheeks pinching up into a grin.

Clearing his throat, "She was a nice woman and deserved fair treatment."

And yes, perhaps his Kitten was right - the old woman had reminded him a bit of his mother.

Susan didn't know why Caspian had changed so drastically towards the woman versus the other merchants, but she was glad he had. She'd seen how the woman watched the child steal some fruit but not say a word, and Susan was sure Caspian had noticed it too. And all the wares were so beautiful. Never had she seen anything like it, and to think that Caspian wanted her to wear some of that. It didn't even bear thinking about!

They walked back and forth through the booths a few more times, Susan sweating profusely as the sun rose in the sky.

"Would you like to sit for a bit, Kitten?"

Startled, Susan glanced up at him, and nodded, "It's alot hotter here than I'm used to."

"We are nearer the Sandfaults Desert, so it is to be expected."

"The Sandfaults?" Susan asked, thankful for the darkness of the interior of a building.

Caspian held up two fingers to indicate the number of customers to a round bald man as he nodded, "Yes, it is one of the larger deserts of Calormen."

Cushions were strewn about low tables, an open space in the center of the floor and Susan did her best to get comfortable. Wiggling around as Caspian ordered, Susan grumbled to herself. One would think that with all the pillows, things would be more comfortable! Caspian was smirking at her as he folded himself down over a tiny little stool, sitting cross legged. Well that at least let her know how to do it right!

A ceramic pot was placed on the table, the scent of spices and milk and Susan knew it was chai yet again. Not that that was a bad thing. She found she quite enjoyed it, but back home she'd never had tea quite like it. Too extravagant, she supposed. Her family always had a good strong black tea and Susan had always thought putting double cream in it was decadent. The cinnamon, cardamom, nutmeg and clove in the tea made it taste wonderful and she poured herself a cup without thought.

Caspian's gaze was heavy, and she realized the faux pas of serving herself first. "Um... would you like some too?"

He shook his head, "No."

Sighing in relief, hopefully she hadn't been 'bad'. A clay urn and a cup was set before Caspian and she realized that he'd chosen something different for himself. Wondering what it was, the stench of strong spirits filled her nostrils as he poured generously into his cup.

Making a face, "Rum?"

"Bourbon," as he splashed a bit into her teacup.

Susan wasn't sure what to do then, because she really didn't want any alcohol but he was watching her. Taking a deep breath, Susan tried to keep from pulling a face of disgust, expecting the tea and bourbon to mix terribly. So of course, she was surprised when she found it somewhat pleasant. Sipping slowly, Susan became worried when Caspian tossed his drink back, refilling it and draining the cup several times before slowing his consumption.

Music started, a light thudding of drums and Susan searched the room quickly. The low light made it difficult for her to see where the sound was coming from, then tinkling bells and two girls started meandering through the tables, moving in swaying motions to the beat. Fascinated, Susan stared, then jerked when a third woman passed by close enough for the wispy fabric to brush her face. Perfume that was cloyingly sweet swamped Susan's senses, yellow cloth that was so thin it was sheer twisted around her head. A giggle from the girl, and jingling bells and Susan's jaw dropped. The girl was smiling, twisting from foot to foot, side to side right before her for several long minutes. Draining her cup, Susan quickly poured another, hands shaking as dark eyes sparkled at her, then Susan noted with great relief that the dancing girl finished making her way to the center of the dance floor.

There was something oddly alluring about the way each woman moved, a flash of thigh here and there, and a sinuous twist of spine, and for some reason, Susan couldn't help but wiggle. She didn't notice that Caspian kept topping off her cup with some of his bourbon every now and again, for she only had eyes for the girls on the floor. The girl in yellow twined and stomped back towards her, then away again, a bright smile on her dark face. Susan wished she could move like that. It was all so beautiful. And primal, like the way Caspian was right before he came. Biting her lip, Susan found herself rocking to the steps of the girls, particularly the one in yellow. The others were lovely but that one was hypnotizing. Like she was saying 'come dance with me - catch me if you can'.

"Interesting, is it not?" Caspian's voice broke her trance.

Eyes wide as she managed to lock gazes with him, "Entrancing actually."

"I have seen better," he shrugged as took her cup from her finishing it off.

Frowning at him, "Hey..."

"I do not wish you to become inebriated."

"Huh?"

Caspian clarified, "I poured a bit too much into this portion for you. You have had enough."

"Why did you keep...?" trailing off as a canary scarf wafted over her head, bringing her back into the dancing girl's spell.

Smiling shyly up at her, Susan found her hands grabbed, and she was dragged up. In a trance, Susan followed, trying to move the way the guiding hands moved and pushed her. Clapping mixed with the pounding on the drums, the chiming of tiny bells, creating something otherworldly that she struggled to move with. Susan didn't even realize she was dancing until the music stopped. Her hand was still held by the woman, teeth glowing whitely against skin even darker than Caspian's. Gently she was brought back to her table, and the woman leaned in, stroking a long manicured nail along her jaw and then rose petal soft lips were on hers. Blinking in surprise, Susan kissed back, not really sure what else to do. It was over as fast as it had started, it was more of a stroke than anything else. Then the woman was gone in a flash of sun bright lemon cloth, jasmine clogging her senses.

Glancing around, Susan saw Caspian's hooded look as he watched her from over the rim of his drink. Blushing furiously, she couldn't believe she'd just been kissed by a woman!

"I take it you have never done that before?"

"Um...no."

"And did you like it?" Caspian leaned forward while he stared.

Susan felt weird for his interest and shifted from side to side, uncomfortable, "I... I don't know."

"You seemed to," he poured her another cup of tea, no alcohol added.

"Her mouth was soft," feeling like that was a safe thing to say.

"To be sure," a small smile curving his mouth.

Swallowing, Susan asked, "Are you mad?"

"Certainly not," his smile becoming more pronounced. "Now allow me to ask you something then, Kitten. Would you like me to purchase some time for you with her?"

Jaw dropping, Susan tried to figure out if he was saying what she thought he was saying. Clearing her throat, "Time to do what?"

"To do whatever you wanted."

Shaking her head, "I don't...I don't understand."

"Of course, I would be in the room," Caspian gestured then drained off his cup. "But I am sure she could show you if you do not understand."

Wringing her hands, Susan shook her head, "I...I don't though. I don't know what you're offering me or asking of me."

"You liked kissing her, yes?"

"It was a little kiss."

"Hmmyes, but it could have been quite a bit more." Caspian took the decision from her, waving over the fat man, "The one in yellow, a room?"

"Of course, Sirrah," he bowed, accepting the two gi passed to him. "Please, follow me."

Caspian took her hand, tugging her along behind him. They passed through more sheer cloth, incense thick in the air. Susan had no clue what was going on, her heart thudding in her chest rapidly. What was Caspian planning?

"I had hoped you would come," The dancer in yellow was now topless, but her chest covered in beaded necklaces, a dark nipple peeking through with her movements as she rose from a pile of cushions revealing hips only wrapped lightly with a scarf.

Susan blushed furiously, "He-hello."

"Both of you?" the warmth in her voice curled in Susan's belly, confusing her further.

"Just her, she is shy, but I shall stay," Caspian's hand was in the small of her back, pushing her gently forward.

Susan didn't know what to do other than take the hand that was held out to her, "What's your name?"

That seemed to surprise the woman, and she smiled as she said, "It is whatever you wish, little gem."

"Oh," finding herself forgetting Caspian's presence. The woman smelled very good as she moved in close, her bottom lip being sucked between the dancer's quickly. Unsure of where to put her hands, or even what she was supposed to do in general, Susan rested them atop the round hips before her. Opening her mouth, Susan followed that instinct, tasting cardamom on the other woman's breath.

It was only when she was naked, nails being dragged delicately over her pale skin, that Susan realized that she was going to have sex. With a woman. The thought should've been scary or repulsive, but it wasn't. Touching shyly at the deep curve of the other woman's spine, Susan kissed the honey bronze neck down to a round shoulder.

She was unlike anything Susan had ever imagined. The necklaces were a hindrance that was quickly discarded, and Susan's naive curiosity mixed with the light buzz of alcohol tossed her inhibitions to the wind. Silk pillows and cushions were all over and Susan was amongst them in a slow tangle of limbs, her lips finding a nipple, causing a soft gasp to issue from the dancer. No thoughts as to whether this was right or wrong even entered her mind. Just the sensation of silky skin under her hands and mouth. It was all that mattered. Well that and the sounds of surprised delight.

"How...?" Susan hesitated hand hovering over a damp sex.

Caspian hadn't intended on any of this happening. But he was certainly pleased. Shifting, he leaned back, adjusting his cock in his pants. The whore wasn't anywhere near as pretty as his pet, but it didn't matter. She seemed to entice Kitten, and that was what was important.

Dark legs spread and his pet's hand was pressed to dusky petals, "Just like for yourself. If you want... but I...oh...I do not expect you to..." the words were cut off as Kitten's fingers delved deeply

Shining innocence and desire radiated from Kitten, the sight intoxicating to Caspian's mildly inebriated state, "Oh! You're so soft inside!"

Biting his lip, Caspian stared, the whore - and himself as well - surprised by the enthusiasm to please that overtook his little pet. The girl was holding her open, watching intently, examining what the dancing woman's sex looked like.

Lips followed fingers, butterfly light kisses laid generously over the spread petals. Caspian's breathing was ragged, and it was all he could do to hold in his groan when Kitten dragged her tongue over a fold. He didn't want to remind her that she wasn't alone, otherwise she may retreat.

"You taste good," Susan whispered after licking a few times.

"Do I?" the woman asked as her hands stroked Susan's forehead and cheeks.

She nodded, "Yes," before leaning in and sliding her tongue inside the velvety entrance there. And she did taste good, a little salty, and a little citrusy, and Susan was surprised by the shocked gasp of pleasure as dark hips rose off the pillow. Sucking and rolling her tongue around before leaning back, fingers thrusting in and she lapped all over until she ran over the hood of the dancer's clit.

Kissing it lightly then firmly, lavishing the area with attention as she fingered her deeply, Susan felt wetness of her own gathering between her legs. There was something utterly arousing in this and Susan wished someone was licking her too. Maybe she could pleasure this woman and herself at the same time? Scooting up so she was partially kneeling, Susan searched for her own pearl, rubbing it lightly moaning into the dancer's pussy.

"Lit-little gem, come come up here," it was panted as she waved.

Susan left off for a moment and was dragged and repositioned so that her own sex was over the woman's mouth even as she could please the dancer.

"Oh little gem, you are lucky," fingers began stroking and playing with her jewelry.

Whimpering, Susan wiggled side to side, eyes scrunched at the gentle touching. Experimental tugs and then the heat of lips on her mound, and Susan panted, face pressing into the older woman's sex. Breathing slowly and deeply, Susan tried to keep her mind focused, but it was hard as lightening fast flicks of tongue danced over her.

"You are like nectar," it was muffled as it was whispered against her, Susan felt so good as hands massaged her thighs and backside.

Wanting to please her as much as she was being pleased in turn, Susan whined as tingling came up from her clit where it was being lovingly sucked. Petting at the woman, nuzzling as she couldn't help bucking at the ecstasy that was building, Susan licked frantically at the dripping wetness in front of her face.

His pet's head was thrown back, spine arched as she keened, hips rocking over the whore's mouth, orgasm etching her face. Her mouth was glistening from the dancing girl's sex, which was quickly then buried back between the spread thighs. A second cry, this time from the whore, of surprised bliss, and Caspian thought he would keel over. Never in a thousand years would he have expected this. And he certainly was far from complaining. Not that this would be a regular occurrence, or even something that happened again, but his Kitten was definitely enjoying herself. Kitten flopped to the side, and instantly was cuddling and stroking the whore, the deep contrast of their skin marvelous to behold.

"Was...was...did I do okay?"

"Oh little gem," it was a giggle, then more kissing, "I was not expecting that at all." A line was traced down his pet's body, "And he said you were shy..."

It was then his pet seemed to remember his presence. She looked at him in shock, sitting up and covering herself, pink blazing from her cheeks down to her toes.

Caspian smiled, leaning back, hands behind his head, "And she is generally."

The whore sat up looking at him with a measuring gaze, "And what of you then?"

"This was for her, not me," jerking his chin in Kitten's direction.

"Little gem, you are lucky indeed," laying a moist kiss to her cheek.

Limbs trembling his Kitten rose, "Um... thank you."

"You are welcome. Come, get dressed now," Caspian waved his hand at her dress.

It was done quickly, and the courtesan stopped his pet for a moment, helping her smooth the lines of her dress, smiling and touching her cheek, "Little gem, thank you, that was wonderful."

"You're welcome," taking her hands, his pet kissed the palms. "And thank you too. Very much."

"And you too are welcome," before a last long kiss was exchanged.

Caspian knew how much kisses cost. It was rare for a whore to give them out so freely. But his pet couldn't know that, nor what it meant that the woman had done so so willingly. Kisses meant things - they did not mean a transaction, they meant pleasure for pleasure or a connection. And while this didn't mean much for the dancer, Caspian knew that it was done for Kitten's benefit and joy, which meant that the whore had been glad for this time.

His first kiss came at a hefty price. A gi per kiss of lips. But, he was a man first and foremost. Well then he'd been a boy, and the only reason he'd even been allowed the kisses was because he'd known the whore he'd learned from. Many things he was taught in his time at that brothel. Banishing those memories, Caspian held out his arm for his pet to take.

Feeling generous, Caspian paused, digging for a coin in his inner pouch, and flipped it to the whore, "And I thank you for everything," nodding at her, hoping she'd understand what he meant.

She caught it deftly, nodding, eyes locked on his and he knew that she had caught not just the coin but his meaning as well. A kiss was worth more than the two gi he'd paid for Kitten to have the privilege of bedding the courtesan. He figured a gison would do. And the dancer was polite enough to not check what he'd given her until after they left the room.

The heavyset proprietor stopped them short of the exit, "Esteemed Sirrah, a word?"

"Certainly," moving over to him, his pet still leaning on him heavily.

"May I be forward?"

"Certainly."

"Would you consider parting with her for 800 gi?"

Caspian felt Kitten stiffen, fingers digging into his forearm, "I shall be as forward then. She is not for sale."

"1,000?"

Shaking his head, "Truly, Sirrah, my pet is not for sale. My apologies and my thanks."

The number was sheer desperation, something Caspian knew the proprietor could hardly afford, "Three thousand?"

"As I said, she truly is not for sale," stating it firmly.

"At what price would you sell her?"

"Again, truly, Sirrah, she is not for sale," Caspian wondered why he kept insisting that. Then again, she really wasn't. And there was no way his gentle pet would survive a place like this. "Not for any price, I mean that. Thank you for the interest and for a lovely time," passing off three gi to cover their bill, "but it is time for us to go."

Defeated, the owner sighed, "Blessings upon your house then, Sirrah."

"And upon yours."

When they were part way through the market, "You said you'd sell me for three thousand."

"I said a slave like you was worth at least three thousand," he stared straight ahead.

It was a tiny whisper, "Thank you for not selling me."

Caspian patted her hand, "You are welcome."

"And...thank you for letting me..." he could feel her embarrassment.

Rescuing her, "I told you that you would be well cared for with me. And you shall be. That means that you can do many things. You belong to me, and I shall take care of you. See?"

His pet stopped in her tracks, yanking him to a standstill. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Well, yes," not seeing what the big deal was. He'd thought that point would've been driven home a thousand-fold by now.

Her blue eyes searched his face and Caspian felt himself grow uncomfortable under the scrutiny. Finally, she nodded to herself after she must have found whatever she was looking for. "Then...thank you, Caspian."

"You are welcome," not sure what else to say anymore. "Come, we should return to the _Isobella._"

--

Making their way to the docks, Susan licked her fingers clean after eating yet another stolen fruit from the marketplace. Her attention distracted, she didn't notice what Caspian saw in the distance that made him growl. Looking up to see what had upset him, Susan followed his gaze and stopped in her tracks, her fingers digging deep in his arm.

At the ramp that led to the _Isobella_, there stood his uncle, clearly arguing with his posted guards. He knew what Miraz was after but would not give in to any threats from him. Little did Miraz know that Susan was not amid the safety of the ship, well out of his clutches. Noticing the guards' gazes darting to someone behind him, the older pirate turned around with a charming smile.

"Ah! My beloved nephew and the little whore he stole from me! You were intending to give her back to me, were you not? What would you know of keeping and satisfying a woman anyway?" Miraz glared at Susan.

She clutched Caspian tightly and tried to hide behind him but he snaked his arm to wrap around her protectively. Caspian jutted his chin defiantly, eyes widening as his temper flared. Only because of the town guards, he didn't draw any weapons as he did not want to attract attention to the scene.

"Miraz, my esteemed uncle!" the anger flashed in Caspian's eyes as he called out with mock joviality. "And to think I thought this trip would be incomplete without taking my Kitten to see a freakshow!"

"Ah, a freak you say? Like a cabin butt boy who thinks he is a captain?"

"That would be why my ass is sore. I have been getting laid while you have never gotten anything outside of a goatherd."

"Ah, do not accuse me of incest then, nephew, since you do look much like your mother - very goat-like I must say," Miraz was bristling as he snarled.

Susan's gaze darted back and forth between the two men. This was crazy beyond all comprehension. She felt Caspian's hackles rise, and if she'd thought he'd only been mocking and irritated a moment before, it seemed the mention of his mother was too far.

"All this because you could not make her blind enough to bed you. I have finally figured it out, uncle," Caspian mocked lightly, "you hate me so much because it was Father who managed to attract Mother's eye. Which is understandable, never outside of a festering cesspit of corpses have I seen such human wreckage as yourself..."

Stealing a puzzled glance at Trumpkin who had rushed over, he told her "But this is just them on a good day. They're feeling a bit mild."

Now staring at the dwarf in disbelief, she wondered if she had heard him correctly. "What do you mean 'a good day'? This isn't fucked up to you?"

"Not at all, milady. Normally, they try to stab each other. Or kill the other in some other way."

Hoping to distract Caspian to deliver very bad news of their current situation, Trumpkin stepped in front of him. "Captain, Sir?"

"You even have your children brainwashed into believing you are a captain. That is desperate." Miraz interrupted him.

Trying to ignore the malicious pirate, but for his clenched fists, Trumpkin continued as Caspian's narrowed eyes remained fixed on his uncle. "We have to leave _now_! By decree of the Raj in Merikesh, there is a bounty on..." his chin jerked in Susan's direction "as well as the _Isobella_. The sooner we get out of Calormene waters, the better."

"Shit!" Caspian turned and pushed Susan toward the ramp of the ship in an attempt to get aboard quickly. He breathed an internal sigh of relief that the remainder of his cargo had been delivered to various merchants in Al Medina. Miraz continued to glare after them, soon forgotten in the hustle to get the ship out to sea.

--

Still clinging tightly to Caspian as they stood on the deck, Susan did not want to be out of his reach, as he made her feel safe. After the showdown with Miraz, her head was spinning. What if he did come after them again and try to capture her once more? What if he succeeded? She didn't want to think about that. Unconsciously, she leaned into Caspian's chest and breathed a sigh of relief that she was secure, at least for the moment.

Looking down at his Kitten who was clutching him for dear life, he found his other arm wrapping itself around her, his hand stroking her back in an effort to calm and soothe her as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He wasn't sure why he did this, especially in front of his men, even if they were otherwise occupied with steering the ship into safer waters. She was delicate and would not easily survive the company of anyone else. No, he couldn't let another man touch her or even purchase her.

He picked her up in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist and her free arm draped around his neck. Carrying her to his cabin, Caspian leaned down to lay her on the bed, reaching to his neck to gently remove her arm. Susan wasn't having any of it. Her legs wrapped around him tighter and her grip on his neck felt like an iron bar.

Sighing, Caspian could tell that she clearly needed him to stay with her for awhile. So, with another sigh and some maneuvering, he lay on the bed, trying to get comfortable. Which approached impossible if she wouldn't unwrap her legs from him. The prospect of his back being thrown by laying on feet wasn't appealing.

"Kitten, I shall stay, but please - take pity on me and kindly stop digging your heels into my back?"

Kitten snuffled and nodded as she wriggled until she was draped over him, thighs clenching around his hips. Generally this would be a pleasing arrangement, but her distress crackled on the air.

They laid like that for several moments, neither saying a word. Susan nuzzled her face into the safety and familiarity of his neck. He watched her as she lay draped over him, his hand once again stroking her back, hoping to calm her down.

Caspian really didn't know what to say to her. He had never personally had to deal with a woman in a similar predicament. "Well..I am sorry that the time in port was cut short."

Lifting her head, she looked at him incredulously. "How can you be so calm?"

"Why worry? Why run around like mad when I have just done everything I can? It is now up to the wind and _Isobella_ to get us the rest of the way out of the situation."

Susan stared at him, trying to figure him out. She supposed he was right after all. It wasn't how she would react but then she wasn't the one in charge so it wasn't her decision in the end. Resting her head on his shoulder once more, she sighed deeply, holding him tighter, closing her eyes.

Caspian still didn't know how to make the situation better for her. He did hope she remembered the good time they had and was able to seperate it from the bad and attempt to forget the latter.

--

--

A/N: You see that little button below that says 'review'? If you push that, you get a prize. Totally honest. You do trust me don't you?


	7. Chapter 7

Glaring after his nephew and the stolen whore, Miraz got a gleam in his eye. The dwarf had attempted to relay a private message but he couldn't help to overhear and he could see from the dwarf's body language what information he was trying to conceal. The gears started turning in his head. So there was a bounty on both the wench and the ship. He could certainly use the money. Who couldn't? When he rescued her, he could fuck her into submission a few times, showing her her proper place, before arriving in Merikesh to receive his payment from the Raj. Of course, he would be able to finally kill off his nephew and take everything of his for his own, including his sailors as his own slaves. At least the ones who proved useful. And the _Isobella _would finally be his after so many years of fighting his own prissy elder brother for possession of it.

--

In an attempt to escape Calormene waters as quickly as possible, Caspian took over the helm after making sure that Kitten was calmed down. Having grown up in these waters, he knew how to navigate them better than even the most seasoned of Telmar's naval officers. He prayed for the wind to help them pick up speed and that his uncle would not have time to catch them, if he even caught on to what they were doing. For Caspian was no fool and knew his uncle wasn't one either – the muck rat would have realized the significance of Caspian leaving so quickly.

Caspian glanced up at the sailor who called to him from the crow's nest, "Captain, Sir, I see a ship in the distance behind us!"

Calling out, "What colors do they bear?"

"It is Captain Miraz, Sir!"

He cursed under his breath, his knuckles turning white from gripping the ship's wheel. Seeing that they were in proximity to a large archipelago, Caspian steered the ship toward the islands. They would definitely be able to lose Miraz there.

The deck was abuzz with activity, though the atmosphere was relaxed yet at the same time it was tense. The sails were quickly changed to allow for speed. Several men made sure that weapons were available nearby, in the event they were needed. Ballistae were quickly mounted on the aft and forecastle decks. Generally they were not displayed openly, as only navy vessels were allowed to have such heavy duty weapons. Grappling hooks were quickly made ready for use. At various places, buckets of sand and pitch were lined up. The sand would be to put out any fires and the pitch would ignite them.

Alongside the buckets of pitch, a few ceramic jars were stacked containing the Fist of Galma, a mixture of quicklime, naphtha, and sulfur. The jars would be tossed at the enemy ship, then lit with a flaming arrow. Any contact with water would only make the fire spread.

Hours later, Caspian ordered for the sails to be adjusted to slow down. Lookouts were assigned at the bow on either side of the prow, as well as the crow's nest so they could watch for obstacles in the shallow waters.

Weaving in and around the cluster of islands was something that required a certain skill, especially with a ship of that size. But the training he had received, mainly through life experiences, was to his benefit. Knowing where would be the best place to hide, with what appeared to any outsider to be the greatest of ease, Caspian steered them toward a small hidden cove that most other captains would never be able to get in or out of.

They were quite lucky to be able to sail into this particular cove, due to both the high tide and _Isobella's _shallow draft. When the ship was finally beached on the shore, and a ramp set out to disembark the ship, Caspian returned to his cabin to wake Kitten. Perhaps a chance for her to frolic in the private cove would brighten her spirits.

Susan's eyes widened and her breath caught in her chest as she stood at the edge of the deck, taking in the panorama before her. Turquoise blue waters lapped onto pristine white sand. It was something she had only once read about in school and then very briefly experienced for the first time upon setting foot in this new world. She shuddered slightly, trying to push those memories away.

Caspian stood behind her, holding a rice paper parasol for her that he had acquired in Merikesh at one of the smaller bazaars. His brow furrowed in concern as he saw her shiver.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Gesturing with one hand, he urged her to disembark. Grasping his hand inside hers, Susan leaned into him for balance, and he was patient as she cautiously stepped down. Her turquoise strappy walking sandals that were laced up her calves were awkward enough to walk in on flat land, as she was not yet used to them with their odd little heels, much less on the steep narrow gangway that led to the white sand below.

Locating Trumpkin, Caspian handed her the parasol, "Keep an eye on her. She can swim or anything she wishes."

Trumpkin nodded at his Captain, "Aye, Sir. Come along, lass. There is secluded area of beach up ahead where you will not be bothered by the crew."

Susan looked over her shoulder as Caspian ventured away from them, talking to a small group of sailors. Following the dwarf, Susan found it difficult to contain her excitement at the breathtaking setting, twirling around slowly. Setting the handle of the parasol in the sand, she sat down to quickly unlace and remove her sandals.

The dwarf smirked at her childlike fascination. Satisfied that she was a safe distance away from the ship in case anything were to happen, Trumpkin turned to leave, allowing her privacy. Sitting on the sand a fair distance away from both her and the sailors on the larger beach, he pulled out his pipe and the pouch of tobacco, letting the smoke fill his lungs.

On the main beach, some sailors lounged in the sand, passing around bottles of alcohol. Others attended to the ship, making repairs as needed, as well as scraping barnacles from the hull and keel.

As Susan was swimming in the cove, she looked up and saw Trumpkin in the distance. He wasn't watching her but she found herself intrigued by him. He didn't seem to be anything at all like the abomination on Caspian's uncle's ship. Trumpkin was always very polite to her and Caspian obviously trusted him, which counted for something. But physically, he still reminded her a bit of the evil Black Dwarf so she hesitated in getting too close to him. But with Caspian always off tending to other duties, she was alone more often than not, and wished for the company of others.

Stepping out of the water, she glanced at her dress which lay in a pile on the sand. She looked up at the blue sky scattered with feathery white clouds. It really was much too hot to wear anything and the breeze felt wonderful on her bare skin. Her toes sinking into the hot sand, she wandered over to where he sat.

"Hello. Do you want to help me build a sandcastle?" offering hopefully, as a conversation starter.

Trumpkin watched out of the corner of his eye as the girl sat down beside him, smiling up at him. He raised his brow at her request but found himself obliging her.

Breaking the awkward silence, Susan asked as she looked up at him from the mound of sand she had constructed, "Where are you from, Mr. Trumpkin? Why aren't there more people like you around?"

He paused a moment and decided there was no harm in telling her, "You certainly are not from around here are you?" Her brow furrowed in confusion. "The land of Narnia across the sea. Well, that is what it used to be, according to the legends."

"What do you mean?" listening with rapt interest.

"The landscape itself is beautiful, or it used to be, but the inhabitants leave much to be desired. It used to be full of Talking Beasts, much like Diggit. He came from there as well. Even the trees moved and danced. And then there was Aslan. None of that exists anymore. Quite a few generations ago, the kingdom of Telmar came in, so now it is called Telnia. Of course, years ago, one of the king's sons vanished without a trace in an attempt to prevent more succession wars since he was second in line to the Telnian throne. As well as a few others that went along with him."

"Why would anyone want to leave there?"

"Because they are xenophobic assholes ruled by an offshoot culture of Telmarines. That is why."

Susan turned around suddenly at the familiar voice behind her. Caspian sat down next to Trumpkin in the sand. He was glad that his pet had found someone to talk to who he could trust to be left alone with her.

Trumpkin fished in the pocket of his vest and pulled out a handful of cigarillos that he passed to Caspian, "Found these dirt cheap. Figured you could use a few since the merchant said you had not stopped by at all."

"Bless your eyes, Trumpkin. I ran out awhile ago and was dreading having to wait until we got back to Galma or Telmar."

He lit the tobacco with Trumpkin's ever present light-wick, a wad of cotton thread that was soaked in spirits, that the dwarf handed him, letting the thick smoke saturate his lungs as he continued to watch her. So that was why she had not seen him smoke in the last few weeks she had been under his care while she'd smelled heavy tobacco scents in the cabin. Pushing the thought aside, her fingers absentmindedly sifted through the sand as she wished Trumpkin to continue his story.

She looked from one man to the other, "What do you mean? What happened there in Narnia...Telnia?"

Trumpkin continued, "Telnians tends to use the native populations as target practice or chattel. Which is why when we can leave, we do. But still, it is our home and thus many stay anyway. There used to be many more refugees in my band but several were captured, tortured and killed. When Caspian came along to the port we were trying to flee, he was unlike any other in that he granted us clemency. Shortly after, he took me and Diggit as crewmembers."

Her heart broke for him and the Badger and those like them. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to be a victim of such intolerance. Susan got up and wrapped her arms around Trumpkin. "Oh I am so sorry!"

The dwarf's eyes widened, obviously discomforted by the contact, and Caspian's presence didn't make it any easier. Swallowing, he avoided looking at Susan who was naked and quite eye catching - so everywhere he looked it was away from the beautiful girl.

Caspian pursed his lips tightly in a smirk to conceal his chortle as his second in command fidgeted in Kitten's embrace, before shooting a glare in his direction. The scene before him was hilariously funny, but he didn't want to frighten her by bursting out with laughter suddenly. As long as Trumpkin didn't get any ideas, all would be fine. And that didn't appear to be an issue.

Allowing his men a full extra day to relax in the cove, Caspian decided that it was once again safe to set sail without being in danger of his uncle pursuing them.

--

Susan awoke, tossing and turning from the faint rumbling in her tummy. She wasn't hungry so much as she was craving sweets. A couple days prior, Caspian had introduced her to a heavenly dessert that he called baklava, that she couldn't get enough of. Yet she had only it that one time. But for right now, she had the taste on the tip of her tongue and it was taunting her.

Chewing her lip, she glanced at Caspian who lay sprawled on his stomach, head turned to face her. There really wasn't any way to get out of bed without crawling over him and she hoped that he was sleeping soundly enough not to notice her. Lifting the covers, she climbed over him, her breasts brushing his back, which caused him to stir a bit and raise his head from the pillow.

"Huh? What is going on?" it came out muffled as he grunted.

She stopped suddenly, her legs straddled around his waist, hands on either side of his shoulders to brace herself, "Nothing. Go back to sleep."

Watching him to make sure that he was sleeping again, Susan climbed the rest of the way over him and tiptoed to the door, opening it as quietly as possible and closing it behind her. She hadn't actually been to the kitchen but imagined that it couldn't be too far away, and set about to navigate her way.

Passing through a corridor that she wasn't familiar with, Susan was startled as she heard someone opening a door, stopping in her tracks.

Yawning as he opened the door to go empty his bladder, Silas thought he was dreaming as he caught sight of the nude girl in the hallway, her back turned to him. Whistling at her, he grabbed her shoulder and jerked her into his grasp, as she gasped and struggled to get away from him. She was a feisty one. Good. Those were the best kind.

Susan listened to hear what direction the footsteps led in, hoping the darkness would conceal her. A shiver ran down her spine and she visibly shuddered at the catcall that was given. Before she had a chance to turn around, a hand clamped over her shoulder and pulled her backwards. She gasped loudly and fought to get out of his embrace. No one but Caspian dared lay a hand on her. His vow was his word, as he himself had told her.

She became nauseous as the sailor licked at her neck and groped her breast. Grabbing his free arm in anger and fear, Susan yanked his forearm to her lips and bit into his skin, hard. Blood spilled into her mouth along with the other taste of ripped flesh.

The pirate yelled in pain, spinning Susan around in his arms so he could slap her across the face, "Bitch! Do not ever do that again!"

His grip of her in his other arm remained secure as she struggled to get away from him, only able to turn around in his arm. Susan screamed and hissed as she clawed at his face, her nails tearing shreds of skin from his face. There was no way she would make it easy for him to touch her!

--

Caspian reached out his arm instinctively toward Kitten's side of the bed. Feeling only the warm silk sheet where she had laid moments earlier, he raised his head, blinking awake, and looked around, "Kitten? Where are you? You better be in this room somewhere."

Hearing female snarling and screaming in the distance echoing eerily for all the ferocity, Caspian quickly threw the covers aside and pulled on his trews, heading out the door. He had to find what had happened to his pet.

Where the hell did she run off to? The sounds were coming from the sailors' sleeping quarters and only getting angrier. Rushing to follow the source of her screams, Caspian found that a crowd had gathered in the corridor. Shoving his way through to the forefront, he saw Kitten hissing, spitting and snarling at Silas, who had released his grip on Kitten, as he clutched his face, blood seeping between his fingers. With a yell, Caspian rushed in and grabbed Kitten from behind as she lashed out tearing viciously through Silas' chest, wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground as her hands continued to flail wildly. The more she jerked to get away from him, the tighter he held. She was like a cornered pissed off cat who most knew not to restrain if they wanted to avoid injury.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Caspian yelled as he glared at the offending sailor before them, eyes flashing with rage. "Someone answer me!"

They both spoke at the same time.

"He tried to rape me!"

"Look at her! She is asking to be fucked! And there is no reason she should not be shared among the rest who are just as deserving as you!"

The other sailors exchanged glances. Those who had initially thought that Susan would make a good bedmate quickly changed their minds after witnessing the scene... and upon seeing the many scratches and welts that were healing on the Captain's back, putting two and two together as to how they got there.

"You agreed not to touch her, did you not? Does your word mean nothing, you worthless pile of shit?" keeping his gaze locked on Silas, he then addressed Kitten with the same steel in his voice, "Where did you think you were running off to, hmm?"

She still struggled in his grip, continuing to hiss and snarl at Silas. Through gritted teeth, "I want baklava."

At that moment, Diggit and Trumpkin rushed to Caspian's side. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Narnians and pushed Kitten toward them, with her still hissing and spitting. She didn't lash out at them but she did recoil slightly from Trumpkin in surprise.

"Give me one good reason why I should not kill you right now!" Caspian was seething as he turned to glare at Silas. He would deal with Kitten later, and find out whatever insanity had overcome her. But Silas – well, his first instinct was to kill him. And his instinct second – to kill him slowly. The third, and the one that he generally listened to as a Captain – said to get some answers first before allowing his initial urges to take over.

Caspian's pet broke free of Diggit's hold on her arm and lunged toward the sailor again. Narrowly, Caspian caught her in mid-air and held her tight, shoving her back into the Badger's grasp. "Get her out of here!" he barked at them.

Gently taking her by the arm, "Come, milady. I will make you a nice cup of tea."

"And baklava?" she asked hopefully, distracted by his kindness.

"Of course. Come along."

Trumpkin's gaze darted between the Badger and his Captain. On one hand, he felt like he should accompany Susan. But Caspian was in greater need of moral support against this bilge-sucking swab who had betrayed his trust. His Captain had a tendency to take such things personally and as a failure on his part as a leader rather than a failure of quality in others.

--

Sitting at the small table in the kitchen that was bolted to the floor, Susan waited as Diggit bustled about. Tracing the scars on the wood, it must be used often as his workspace - and it was readily apparent that he rarely had visitors. A cup with the dark milky tea was set before her gently, along with a little plate of baklava. Greedily, Susan picked up a piece, biting into it and sighing blissfully.

Caspian entered the kitchen, unnoticed by Susan. His eyes widened as he heard occasional growls from her, interspersed with sighs of contentment. He pulled out the chair and stared at her, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Not looking up at him, she licked her fingers clean before picking up another bite of pastry, "I'm cranky!"

Glancing over at Diggit who didn't appear to pay any attention to him as the small cook continued to buzz about, preparing another mug of steaming chai that was placed in front of the Captain, and Caspian flinched at her tone as he sat down, "Obviously."

Looking over at her, it was only now that he realized she had ventured out of the cabin not wearing a single stitch, "Kitten! Is that what you intended to wear on your little adventure?" he waved his hand up and down her body. "That scene in the hall could have easily been prevented if you had chosen something else like a proper lady does."

Holding the pastry to her mouth, ready to take a bite, Susan growled again, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye before she delicately set the baklava back down on the plate. Turning to face Caspian fully, she smiled sweetly at him though the fury in her eyes betrayed her, "But I'm not a proper lady to you. I'm just a slave."

Caspian stared at her, his jaw muscles twitching and nostrils flaring. Part of him wanted to spank her over his knee for such defiance.

"If they don't like the view," she wriggled in the chair, "then they can kiss my bum!" Her eyes widened at him, smacking her palm on the countertop, daring him to say anything.

He blinked, taken aback, and the corner of his mouth threatened to twitch into a smirk as he cocked his head, "So what do they get to kiss if they _do _like the view?"

He was answered with another little growl as she picked up the abandoned bite of baklava to nibble, and the Badger cut in, "Captain – why would clothes matter?"

"See? He's not wearing anything," Susan jerked her head at Diggit, keeping her gaze on Caspian, waiting for his reaction.

Leaning his elbow on the table, Caspian's brows furrowed deeply in irritation as he pinched the bridge of his nose, praying for patience while watching his pet, gaze darting back and forth between the Badger and Kitten.

Watching the scene before him in rapt interest, Diggit thought they were a charming couple, albeit very strange indeed. But he did have to defend her argument, "She does have a point, Sir."

"Most of the men wear little. Hell, half the time you probably only remember to wear pants because of that time you got a sunburn on your - " Trumpkin groused, finally entering the kitchen, closing the door and sitting at the table with the group.

Caspian cut him off, "Never mind that."

Susan giggled and continued to nibble happily on her sweet. Looking over at Caspian's quick recovery to his embarrassment, she didn't notice Diggit replace the plate in front of her with more of the pastry. While taking a sip of his hot chai, Caspian absentmindedly reached over to steal a piece and her gaze followed. She growled loudly as she slapped his hand away from the plate, her lip curled to show off a hint of teeth.

The Badger blinked and gave her a look, "Are you sure you are human, dear? You certainly sound like several of the Cats I know."

With that, Susan beamed in delight at the compliment as she swiped at Caspian's hand in warning when didn't take heed of her growls. Disregarding the swipe entirely, and noting that Kitten was too distracted with being cute with Diggit, Caspian managed to steal a bite of baklava and munched on it, moaning at the heavenly taste. He simply shrugged, a smile crossing his lips, as she turned to him suddenly, her eyes widening and then narrowing at him in anger.

--

Being taken through a different route than she had originally ventured, Susan was given a brief tour of the stern of the ship, so to avoid the sailors' quarters if she wished to visit with Diggit in the kitchen in the future. She huffed and growled at Caspian as he led her through the corridors, his hand wrapped around her wrist. Though she was grateful for the new information which she tucked into her photographic memory, she wasn't in a mood to grant him that acknowledgement. Susan was extremely uncomfortable and unsettled and she couldn't figure out why. And Caspian was only making it worse, even though she couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly that he was doing that aggravated her so.

Once they were back in their room, Caspian went to his desk and picked up his belt knife and the chunk of flint to relight the candles in their lanterns, striking them to get a flame going. His back turned, he asked of her, "What is wrong with you as of late?"

"I only get so cranky before my...well...you know..."

"Your what?"

"You know!" the stomping of a delicate foot along with the smack of flesh on flesh from her hands going to her hips.

Caspian frowned, trying to figure out her meaning, "Your what?"

Exasperated, "My monthly!"

Understanding dawned, "So is it time?"

She cocked her head in thought. "Well...no. Not quite."

Caspian turned to look at Kitten, "So it shall come soon?"

She directed her gaze elsewhere as she calculated, still uncomfortable under his intense stare, "Um...a week?"

"Good," he pulled her closer to his chest.

A tiny growl escaped her lips. He raised his brow at her and let his arms fall to his sides, turning around to open a desk drawer and rummage through it until he found his prize.

Caspian's gaze bored into her, "If you insist on being so feline, you will be treated like one." He kneeled on one leg in front of her, forcing her legs apart with his hand, as he attached the chain to her rings, threading the links through the piercings in her left labia to the ring in her clit, then through the ones in the right, allowing a third much longer section of chain to hang from the one in her pearl. "Well little kitty, here is your leash," spreading his pet's lips with his thumbs, massaging the jewelry in her flesh.

"I'm not a cat!" which she belied with a claw-fingered swipe at his wrist. "And my name's not 'Kitten' – it's Susan dammit! I've been patient –"

Caspian cut Susan off by grasping her hips firmly, holding her up as she stood there, his tongue licking through the opened petals of her sex. Pulling away, Caspian whacked her ass lightly, "Go lay on the bed. Now."

Susan's manicured nails dug into her palms, blue eyes snapping fire, but she did as he ordered. Shucking his pants, Caspian sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands over his pet's breasts, massaging them firmly, "While nice to know you have a name, the only name that truly applies, _Susan_," using her name on purpose to force her to pay attention, "is whatever I choose to call you at the time."

His pet arched her heavy breasts into his hand, "I'm not a pet."

To that Caspian smiled, fingers tangling lightly in her leash, wiggling it side to side, "Then why do you wear a leash?"

"B-beca-use," struggling to get the word out, the motion of her jewelry moving in such a manner pleasurable in the extreme.

His breath spicy and warm as Caspian leaned over her, "Because you _are_ my kitty?"

Looking into Caspian's dark eyes, "Because you um," but her train of thoughts went away for a moment as fingers delved into her pussy, while he kept playing with her 'leash'.

"See, you even purr," the roughness of his cheek on hers as he whispered into her ear a startling contrast to the way his digits massaged deeper.

As though she had no will of her own, Susan found herself turning her face so she could claim Caspian's mouth with her own. Caspian made a surprised sound, but Susan really could only think about his scent and the way his hands felt and she really wanted more of him right then. Finding one of her legs lifted over Caspian's shoulder, Susan didn't have time to do more than gasp as he thrust his cock into her body.

Susan found her hands clawing at the sheets, twisting them in her fists as her back arched toward him. As Caspian leaned into her, his tongue entering her mouth, she wrapped one arm around his neck and snaked the other under his arm to grip his back, as his hands were planted on the bed on either side of her body. Her other leg wrapped around his thigh possessively as they ground together.

Her fingers tangled in his hair and nails grazed across his skin as he plunged into her, her hips squirming and lifting off the bed to meet his thrusts. Susan's tongue dancing in Caspian's mouth with his, coupled with the sensation of his own piercings rubbing against her tight inner walls, she couldn't imagine any better feeling. Other than her new leash of course.

Susan tore her mouth away from his to catch a breath and tipped her head back on the pillow. Her silver collar with the sapphire cabochon that rested in the hollow of her throat glimmered in the candlelight. Caspian was glad he had purchased that for her. Through hooded eyes, he watched hers roll back in her head in sheer bliss as she arched her body into his chest, squirming underneath him like a wanton hussy. She was still so tight and couldn't take all of him inside her but he tried anyway. Caspian's own breath caught in his chest as her hands grabbed his arms, clawing at him, stinging as she marked him as her own. His Kitty was most definitely in heat now...and he liked her that way.

She purred and whimpered as he leaned down to nip at the tendons in her shoulder, grazing his teeth along her skin. Grabbing his head to reclaim his mouth, Susan once again thrust her tongue inside hungrily. She wrapped her leg tighter around his thigh and ground her sex into him, arching her back as she screamed in a wild eruption of pleasure.

Kitten's nails digging deep into his skin, along with the blinding sensation of her petals clamping his cock tightly, Caspian found himself joining her as he fell over the edge. Her leg relaxed and fell from his shoulder as she languidly ran her heel up and down the back of his other thigh. His arms finally giving out, Caspian panted, his hair in disarray in front of his face, as he now leaned on his elbows, his chest pressing into hers. Still inside her, he felt Kitten lift her hips off the bed into him as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, and held his face to hers, kissing him slowly yet needing to taste every inch of him, as her breathing was still ragged.

--

The sun shone in through the cabin windows, blinding Caspian awake. With a jaw-breaking yawn, he didn't want to think about what time it was, most likely being mid-morning from the sun's position.

Closing his eyes once again, he draped his arm over Kitten as he rolled onto his side into her. Languidly, he rubbed lazy circles on her tummy and sides, his lips twitching with a contented sigh. Susan stirred under his touch, her eyes fluttering open sleepily as she stretched and arched her back into his hand, like that of a feline.

"Such a good Kitty," it was murmured sleepily, his breath hot against her skin.

"But I'm not -" her words were cut off by his thumb tapping her lips.

"Shh. Be good."

She let out a small exasperated sigh and soon felt his hand stroking her belly softly once again. Arching her back, she purred as he nuzzled his face in her silky hair, a hint of jasmine filling his nostrils. Susan was gently rolled onto her side and pulled back toward him, her leg lifted slightly to allow him entrance from behind. With slow shallow thrusts into her, Caspian snaked an arm under her neck, his hand reaching up to stroke her chin with one finger. She seemed to love when he did that. He smiled as he felt the purr in her throat.

Susan turned her head on the pillow toward him, wanting to capture his mouth with her own. Tracing his lips with the tip of her tongue, she felt his stubble against her skin. He sighed contentedly as her lips brushed over his with light tender touches. Caspian's eyes fluttered open just slightly, so he was watching her through his lashes, before closing his eyes again, letting his other senses wash over.

His finger still stroking her chin and his other hand doing a slow dance over her belly and side, in a husky voice that always made her head spin, "You are such a good little kitty that only I could ever be your master. No one else makes you feel safe and secure, do they?"

Again, one eye fluttered open as he watched her. Her tongue traced along her plump bottom lip, one of her nervous quirks. Caspian sucked in air through his teeth as her nails grazed his hip when she reached back to caress him.

"No, Sir," it was whispered so softly after a long pause that he wasn't sure he had heard her correctly.

Slowly grinding into him, meeting his shallow thrusts, Susan wished they could stay like this all day. Or at least that he would stay with her longer. Her clit tingled from the pleasure that she could feel all the way down to her toes. Guiding his hand in hers, Caspian's fingers tangled in her leash, gently tugging it side to side. That was all she needed as she screamed in ecstasy, squirming in his arms.

Squeezing her inner walls tight around him, she soon felt a familiar squelch as he came inside her. Caspian pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. He could lay like this a little while longer before he had to get up and tend to his duties, once again taking a deep breath as he nuzzled his face in her hair.

--

Susan leaned against the wall as she sat on Caspian's desk, one foot stretched out on the top of the chairback, rocking it back and forth, while the other dangled from the side of the desk, as she was reading another of his stolen books. She merely glanced up over the top of the book as the door was opened.

Smiling warmly at the Badger who came in with a piping hot tray of food that he arranged on the desk beside her, as she closed her book with her finger marking her place, "Hello Diggit."

He bowed low, furry paws extended, "Good evening, milady. I hope you find everything satisfactory."

Stealing a glance behind him at Caspian, whose jaw was twitching at her, "Thank you. I'm sure it is."

As soon as the Badger turned to leave, Caspian held out his hand wordlessly. With a dramatic huff and a growl in her throat, Susan held out the book for him to take from her. He couldn't figure out what her fascination was with his books, but he didn't like it. Returning to the desk from replacing the treasured item on its shelf where it belonged, he pulled out the chair and sat down, forcing her foot to fall. How a single man could be so maddening, she didn't know. Even at their worst, her brothers had never been this bad, although they did come close a few times.

Staying seated on the desk, Susan folded her arms over her chest, all of sudden very interested in her manicured nails as she could see Caspian picking over the supper dishes from the corner of her eye.

Not looking up at her, "Not eating tonight?"

"No." still avoiding his gaze intentionally.

"Hmm. You would not want insult your favorite cook, would you?"

Pursing her lips, she growled and glared at him, before finally sliding off the desk to sit on his lap. She didn't really want to, but it was difficult otherwise to eat the curried lamb and rice from where she sat on the desk, many of the foods they ate actually, as she had yet to master the skill of eating with her fingers. It usually landed somewhere on her body instead unless he fed her, which he did most of the time.

Noting that Susan was much grumpier than she had been prior, "Is it that time now?"

"No, it shouldn't be, but..." she rubbed her tummy to ease the cramp that hit her as she squirmed on his leg to get more comfortable.

He patted her bum to have her stand up. "Okay, well, I have some things to help you out with that. I will return shortly."

She stared after him as the door closed. What was he talking about? She had never known any men in England who dared involve themselves in the aspects of a woman's life, unmentionable or not.

Caspian nearly tripped over the large black and white tomcat who entwined his legs to and from the cargo hold. Reaching down to scratch him behind the ears, he was met with loud content purring. Yes, that was definitely his kitty as anyone else who tried to get near him soon became a bloody mess. He had to laugh at the irony of it all.

Looking at him incredulously when he returned, as he bolted the door, "You're a man. What could you possibly know about girl stuff?"

"I know many things about women. I worked as a scullery boy at a brothel for two years. Hush and listen."

He held out something in his hand that resembled a sponge with a string hanging from it. What the hell did he expect her to do with that? Cocking her head and furrowing her brow in confusion, her gaze traveled from the strange apparatus up to his face.

"What is it?"

"It is made from sea sponge and used to gather the blood. One of the many modern conveniences to come from Galma."

"Modern?" cutting him off. Surely he was mad.

"Yes. It is specially processed for that reason to remove the glass that occurs in it naturally which is harmful. It is shoved inside the girl's cunt and taken out every couple hours to be rinsed. That is why most women have at least two."

Susan blanched slightly at his blunt manner. While he didn't necessarily shock her, she had expected him to be a little more clinical, but she did know better after all.

"You don't really expect me to use this? It'll make my insides raw."

"Fine. You will be sleeping on the floor then when the time comes because I do not want blood on my sheets."

Frowning, "Um… what about… a sanitary napkin instead?"

Caspian gave her a perplexed look, "What is that?"

Thoroughly uncomfortable and embarrassed, Susan fidgeted, "It's for a girl's time. It's… it's like um… folded up cottony cloth that is held in place by underwear…"

"Well that sound absolutely primitive," Caspian snorted.

"Well only improper girls wear something like that!" Susan gestured, irritated with how dense Caspian was.

"And may I remind you what you said the other evening? Wear the sponge, or sleep on the floor, those are your two choices. I frankly would prefer you to not sleep on the floor. You will be hell to deal with as is, and that will make your mood that much more foul," putting the sponge down on his desk.

Clenching her teeth for a brief moment as her eyes narrowed, "Fine, you win. Now can we please finish dinner?"

He sat back down in the chair, scooping up a bit of rice in his fingers, and glanced up at her as she grabbed the glass of milk, taking a sip. "I thought you were not hungry?"

Rolling her eyes, she let out an irritated sigh before sitting on his lap once more. Setting the half full glass on the desk, "I changed my mind."

Holding a bite of rice to her lips, Caspian prayed her insanity would soon disappear, as she would be much more pleasant when it did.

The dinner dishes soon cleared away, Susan wished she could escape to the aft deck to lounge under the stars, to be away from him for awhile. But after the event with Silas, she wasn't feeling all that safe alone outside of the cabin anymore. So to the bed she went as it was her safehaven. Crawling under the covers, she tried to settle in, laying down and closing her eyes. Rolling onto her side, Susan still could not get comfortable. With a sigh, she threw the blankets aside and paced the room, arms crossed over her chest, glaring at Caspian who was slouched in his chair, contentedly reading from one of his books. She knew he was trying to ignore her.

Watching her over the top of his book, snapping at her, "What is wrong with you now?"

"Nothing. Why would there be anything wrong?" her brooding was becoming irksome and he wished this childish behavior of hers would end sooner rather than later.

She continued to pace the cabin. Finally, Caspian couldn't take anymore. Slamming the book shut and letting it land on the desk with a loud thud, he got up and stormed over to her, grabbing her arm forcefully, "What the fuck is wrong with you? You are pacing around like a caged animal and driving me mad while you are at it!"

Fury raged in her eyes as she shook her arm out of his grasp, "I _feel_ like a caged animal!"

Clenching his teeth, "What do you expect me to do about that?"

Growling, "I want out of my fucking cage!"

Caspian blinked, taken aback, "Oh okay then. I am truly sorry I did not think of that." She shrugged in exasperation as he pinched the bridge of his nose for patience, "Do you want to go out on deck? Have a cup of nice tea, a bit of baklava or apricots...or dates? What would make you happy?"

Susan threw her hands up in the air and went to sit on the bed.

"Kitten -" receiving a glare from her, Caspian corrected himself to appease her, "Susan, what is it you want me to do exactly? I have offered to take you up to the deck. In fact, I am catering to your every whim - so the least you could do is tell me what it is to make you less...horrendous to deal with."

"So sorry to be a burden!"

Growling, "It is not that you are a burden - under _most_ circumstances - but how can I _possibly_ make things easier on us both? I am not capable of reading your mind the way I read words on a page! You must _tell_ me what it is you wish me to do rather than throw my attempts back in my face because they are not perfect!"

Pouting, Susan didn't look at him, not liking how out of control she felt. She was just so bloody hot, and then she was cold, then she was uncomfortable, and then angry! She couldn't _stand_ it!

In a quiet sullen voice, "I'm sorry. I'd like to go outside please."

Caspian heaved a relieved sigh, "Come along then." He waited for her to adjust her loincloth as he grabbed pillows and a blanket from the bed. Meeting Trumpkin in the corridor as they turned to the steps leading to the aft deck who had rushed to see what the yelling was about, "Two cups of chai will be good and anything sweet." Tossing a look over his shoulder at his pet, then back to Trumpkin, muttering, "The faster, the better."

With the blanket and pillows laid out, Caspian leaned back on his palm with his legs crossed and his head tipped back to view the blanket of stars above them. As a peace offering, Susan snuggled into him, laying on her back with her head resting on his stomach.

She watched with rapt interest as he pointed out the constellations to her. They were so different from the stars she had seen in her world. This was her world now. Oh it was so confusing, why did she even bother thinking about it?

"That cluster, that flickers and then fades, is Ramandu. Over here, what looks like mountain peaks, is Queen Mairin's crown. Those five in a straight line are Jadis' staff that turned the world into ice, so they say. The brightest cluster is the Great Lion."

Caspian nodded in acknowledgement as Trumpkin quietly laid the tray next to him. Picking up a bite of baklava, he handed it to Susan, hoping it would satisfy her, before taking a sip of the steaming hot chai, watching her eyes wander above her.

The yelling back and forth that came from the Captain's cabin worried Trumpkin. Though he had not spent a great deal of time with Caspian's slavegirl, he had grown to admire her, as her presence had tamed his demeanor of late, though he would always be rough around the edges. No, he was not like other Telmarines at all in that respect as many would always be bloodthirsty savages.

Quickly preparing the tray with two clay mugs of steaming hot chai, he filled a small plate with the last bit of baklava. Diggit would have to prepare more soon. By Caspian's orders, he made haste to the aft deck, intent on not disturbing their quiet moment. And hearing the names his Captain attributed to the constellations, not for the first time Trumpkin wondered why a Telmarine would know Old Narnian names.

"What's that one?" she pointed directly above them.

Tilting his head back, his gaze followed hers, "That is Pomona. She was a wood nymph who planted the gardens at Cair Paravel many centuries ago in Old Narnia."

Susan shivered slightly at the cool night breeze coupled with her hormones being out of whack, and snuggled closer to him, adjusting so that she could wrap the blanket around her and not lose contact with him, as he passed her the other steaming mug of tea.

For several moments they laid there without saying a word, enjoying the comfortable quiet. Occasionally, he reached over to brush stray tendrils from her face.

With a stifled yawn, she whispered, "Thank you, Caspian."

Feeling her shiver against him yet again in the cool night breeze, Caspian decided that he best take his pet back to his cabin. Nudging her gently to sit, he himself stood up and surveyed the scene. He would have to make at least two trips to tidy the deck or else have her carry the tray of empty dishes to the kitchen. Accompanying her of course, since he now didn't trust her to be alone at night without either himself, Trumpkin or Diggit in her company.

With the blanket and pillows in his arms, Caspian led Susan through the corridors from the kitchen to the cabin. She followed him inside, a jawbreaking yawn stopping her in the doorway as he quickly rearranged the linens on the bed, crawling under the sheets before he was done, her loincloth soon forgotten on the floor. Turning to make sure the door was bolted, Caspian sighed as he leaned down to pick up the silk scarf and leather belt.

"What am I to do with a messy Kitty like you?"

Yawning, "Well you could give the Kitty a back rub, she'd like that."

"I am the one who works all day. Should it not be me getting the back rub?"

"You asked what you should do with me," giving a little wiggle beneath the covers, "so I told you. Of course you could always go jump off something high up."

Obviously her grouchy mood was returning. Sighing, "You have any idea how spoiled you are?" Grabbing the glass vial of body oil from the dresser, he returned to the bed. Undressing, he slipped into the sheets beside her.

Her soft body called to him, but Caspian held off. Better to wait a little while after giving in to her request and get what he wanted out of it, than to have Susan more hostile and unbearable. Since he was keeping her for himself, Caspian wanted to stay on good terms with her - and that meant sometimes having to coax her particularly during this time. Moving closer to her, Caspian ran his index finger down her spine.

"Your skin is becoming a bit dry," frowning, "have you not been taking care of your skin?"

Instinctively her body followed the motion, wanting more than just the tiny caress, ignoring his scolding. Lips quirking, Caspian straddled her thighs, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "If I give you a backrub, then what will you give me?"

Susan wriggled, feeling the weight of his cock tapping the back of her bottom as it flexed, already thick and hot, "Depends on how good the massage is."

"Ah, so you want a full body massage then? That is far more than your initial request," as he sat back on his heels, Caspian's hands began moving over her shoulders firmly, thumbs pressing deep into the muscles.

Moaning, Susan shifted her face so she could snuggle her head onto his pillow - which she'd nabbed from his side of the bed, "Then I suppose I may be okay with whatever else you want then."

Caspian's chuckle was low, sending a bolt of lazy desire through her. Susan sighed in pleasure as the callous of his hands pushed deftly on her tight and sore muscles, forcing them to loosen. Drifting in comfortable sensation, Susan felt Caspian start kneading her hips and behind and she thought to protest, but it took too much effort. Lower and lower he went, to her thighs, each one getting firm gliding and expert presses until he moved around, restraddling her legs, and she found out why in a moment. Because then his fingers were between the toes of her right foot, and she giggled, squirming as the arch of her foot was massaged deeply. After a few moments the ticklishness faded, and just the bone deep relaxation as Caspian continued rubbing her foot.

When Caspian tugged her shoulder, indicating he wanted her to roll over, Susan did so with a little grunt. She'd been perfectly comfortable right where she was. But then Caspian started massaging her hands and up her arms, until he was stroking her breasts. Pushing her chest up into his broad palms, Susan groaned. They were overly sensitive but the way Caspian was touching her made them ache in a good way. All too soon, his wonderful hands skipped lower, and he was rubbing her tummy which he had quite a penchant for. She felt like a little princess being pampered and that pampering turned to another height of comfort, when Caspian's slippery fingers stroked her mound.

Sucking in a deep breath, Susan's eyes opened to watch Caspian, who had been watching her the whole time. He looked so very intent, his hands pushing her legs apart so he could kneel between them, a thumb dipping between her lips to play with the root of her leash and the ring there.

"I want you to play with this for me," Caspian twisted the hoop slowly so it slid around behind her clit.

Licking her lips, Susan nodded, doing as she was told, while Caspian held her folds wide open for his avid gaze. It tickled and tingled when she did that, a sensation that was strange and foreign until she'd been pierced, and the constant gentle weight of her leash made for more strange and appealing things. The whole time Caspian just watched as her tender pink folds began to glisten with arousal, entrance flexing, beckoning to him to push something deep into it. Caspian growled, opening her flower more, thumbs teasing and pushing lightly, making Susan pant.

Grabbing a pillow, Caspian only left off touching her long enough to push it beneath her bottom, along with his legs, her thighs framing his hips. Still he didn't enter his pet, just watched her pussy as it got wetter and wetter, and Kitten's breath got more and more ragged. Slipping his thumbs into her, Caspian could feel how gloriously tight she was, and he wanted to feel her spread on his cock, but first he wanted to watch as she came. Massaging the walls, holding them open, catching a little glimpse inside the dark depths, Caspian's prick twitched in time to his heartbeat.

Susan was panting, feeling him stroke her like that, along with her own fingers, and all she wanted was his cock, she could see how hard he was, could see the little pearl leaking from his tip. Whining, she tried to wiggle closer, to rub her little puss along the underside of his shaft. But he wouldn't let her get closer. She _really _wanted him inside.

It was almost like he was torturing her, trying to force her to say what she wanted him to do. Caspian toyed with her, driving Susan crazy. Mewling in frustration, "Please...!"

Caspian's head snapped up, his eyes almost black, "What?"

"Please... please pleasepleaaase!" squirming, her hips lifting off his thighs.

Her fingers left off her clit and the jewelry there, to push two of her fingers between his thumbs, rubbing the roof of her vagina, moaning.

"Fuck," it was whispered reverantly, as Susan fingered herself shamelessly. Choking, "Caspian...?"

He licked his lips, the sight of her delicious pussy, and his delicious little pet crying out for him, and Caspian's voice was rough, barely recognizable it was so twisted with desire, "Is there something the little kitty needs?"

By now Susan had planted her feet on the bed, hips in the air, her shoulders pushed down into the mattress, both hands working on herself, "Ne-need inside...!"

"Inside?" Caspian struggled to sound somewhat normal, salivating at the image before him. "Inside here?" pushing her hands to the side so they merely held her open for him, pressing two digits over the soft spongey area near her entrance, rubbing at it, feeling the squelch as she got even wetter.

She thrashed, legs going limp so all that was supporting her was his hand, and Caspian barely managed to tense his arm, making her scream as her muscles clamped down on his fingers. Twisting his wrist, Caspian pushed on the bottom of her sheath, thick creaminess coating his fingers and starting to leak from her body. Susan almost jibbered, every sound coming out distorted and incoherant.

Gently Caspian removed his fingers from Susan, keeping a tight reign on himself, wanting her semi-aware of him fucking her at least. She lay there panting, muscles twitching periodically, and dripping her juices down her already glistening folds.

Finally her eyes rolled open, one partially closed, the other wide and staring at him in shock and awe, "Oh... my..."

Caspian barked out a laugh, "Did you like that then, little kitty?"

Blushing, she looked away then back at him, teeth worrying at her bottom lip as she nodded, "Yes."

"I did say I would give you a full massage," petting her tummy softly.

"And I said I'd be okay with whatever you wanted then," her hands covering his, fingers tracing patterns over his wrists.

"That you did," Caspian nodded, heart shuddering in his chest. She looked so sweet and soft right then, as well as utterly wanton.

Susan wriggled closer now that he wasn't holding her away from him so he could watch, rubbing her wet folds against him, and he groaned. Keeping her for himself was definately worth a few grouchy days on her part. Taking hold of her wrists, Caspian pulled her to sit up, and she automatically rose up on her knees, looking for the press of his tip at her opening. Caspian hadn't expected her to do that on her own, but he moaned as she slid down him taking him almost to the hilt.

She was drenched, and Caspian held her tight, groaning into her neck at the feeling of her wrapped so tight around him, so wet for him. Nuzzling at her until Susan turned her face up for him so he could kiss her, Caspian plundered her mouth the way he'd plundered her pussy earlier, hungry to taste that which was his little kitty. Pulling away though, Caspian gently pushed her so she'd lay back again the way she had been, back supported by his legs, her eyes going wide at the difference.

Hands scrabbled at his forearms as she whimpered, walls twitching around him, "Caspian!"

"Does that feel good?" grunting raggedly at her.

"Mo-re," chest heaving as she writhed.

"Then play with your leash like a good kitty for me," moving her hips with the strength of his arms.

"Yes... Sir..." whimpering, Kitten grabbed the chain, tugging and wiggling it as he moved her slowly along the length of his cock.

"Who...is... your Master?" Caspian ground out, the soft insides of her vagina driving him mad.

"You are!"

"Tell me who I am," picking up the speed, moving her closer then farther to him.

Whimpering, Susan bucked, "You're my Master!"

"Say it again!"

"You're my Master!"

"Again!" adding more force to the grinding.

"You're my Master!"

Susan couldn't stop the quaking at the way he was moving her, at the sound of his voice as he said, "Fucking tell me who I am! Say it!"

"You're my Master!" keening it as she exploded.

Finding herself pinned down, Caspian's hips plunging against her, his voice dark in her ear, "Tell me who you are."

"Your kitty..." mewling as she tried to ride him as much as he was riding her.

"What is your Master doing then, little kitty?" as he nipped at her throat, the feeling of his cock fucking her deep, driving her to mindless insanity like it always did.

"Master's fucking his kitty!" Susan ran her hands over his slick back, trying to find purchase, fingers digging deeply into his muscles.

"Who is the kitty?"

"I am!" moaning, rolling her hips up into him, almost in agony for he was pushing on the mouth of her womb. But it felt so good...

"Who are you?"

"I'm the kitty, I'm the Master's kitty," wailing out as she convulsed around him.

Caspian roared as he rammed in all the way, farther than she could take him, as she orgasmed again, pain and pleasure being blurred for that instant, as he froze holding himself deep. Then his weight came down, and Susan couldn't breathe but didn't really care at the moment, floating in a haze of sex-induced euphoria, only barely registering that it hurt to have him so far in.

Shuddering, Caspian extricated himself, only realizing after he pulled out that he'd probably injured his pet with how rough he'd been. Wincing, he saw she was just staring glassy-eyed, breathing shallowly, as she sprawled on the bed.

Alarmed, Caspian cupped her cheek, "Kitten?"

She blinked a few times, eyes trying to focus, "Hmmm?"

"Are you alright?" energized by the adrenaline of worry pumping through his veins, Caspian got Susan sitting up, being mostly the thing supporting her.

Drunkenly, she nodded at him, blinking owlishly, "Yes...but...oh." She frowned, a hand going down to her already lightly swollen nethers, the bruising from his roughness already becoming apparent, "Owwy..."

"Shit," cursing, Caspian scooted his pet around so he could get a good look down there. This time his touches were far softer, and not sexual in nature. Gingerly, he spread her petals, frowning at the obvious abrading from his cock.

"I got a boo-boo," Susan pouted, still bouyant and relaxed from the multiple orgasms and the massage of earlier. "It needs a kiss," pointing at the swollen lips.

Confused, Caspian looked up at her, "I do not think...that more...touching there would be wise right now, Kitten."

Bottom lip popping out even further, Susan pointed again, "My boo-boo hurts, and it needs a kiss to make it feel better. You kiss boo-boos to make them better. Didn't you know that?"

Raising a brow at her, "No, I did not know that."

"Then give it a kiss to make it feel better!" bottom squirming on the sheet, offering herself to his care.

Plopping a soft kiss to the top of it, Susan tapped the top of his head, "That's not a proper kiss."

Running his hands over the backs of her thighs, Caspian cocked his head, "You want more?"

She nodded at him, even as she draped a leg over his shoulder, "Yes. You always make me feel better when you kiss me there. And it's definately owwy and could use a little attention..."

Snorting, "I think it is from too much attention that you have gained such a thing," even as Caspian nuzzled at her juicy pussy.

Moaning, Susan's body relaxed, opening herself up. To that, Caspian's only reply was to comply with her request. Pressing warm open mouthed kisses over each area tenderly, his tongue coming out to swipe and lap up their combined releases from her. A few sighs, and Caspian continued to clean her up.

"That feels soo nice," languidly she moved, feeling Caspian's tongue taking the sting and ache away. She wasn't sure he'd actually do that. All she'd wanted was him giving her pussy a little soft care, but he was going above and beyond that, tongue swirling in and out of her hole gently, his dark eyes locked on her face. Smiling shyly down at him, only able to really see his face from the eyes up, Susan grabbed a couple pillows, propping herself up to watch him watch her.

For as gentle as he was being, Susan couldn't help the little familiar tingle that was starting to mount, but she was sore too. But it was only a warm wave, a tiny crest of bliss as she came, Caspian continuing to suck and lick at her. Moaning in contentment when Caspian pulled away, Susan just reached for him, wanting to thank him for that. He stretched out next to her, and she kissed him, tasting herself, and him, on his mouth, in his mouth.

His hand tangled in her hair, other draped over her waist, cupping her bottom. She didn't know why or when, but oddly it was almost comforting the way he watched her. Like he was watching over her rather than simply staring and studying everything she was. It was almost...nice... Burrowing deeper into his embrace, Susan nuzzled at his neck sleepily, brushing her mouth over the thick tendon there.

"Mmmsleepy now," mumbling against his skin.

"Then sleep you shall have, Kitten," as he reached down, grabbing a sheet to throw over them.

"Susan...name's...Susan..." correcting him, but not really caring.

He hummed deep in his throat, nodding, his nose pressed to her temple.

Watching as she drifted off, Caspian kicked himself a bit - he'd been rougher than he had intended on being. But, truth be known, she hadn't seemed to mind at all. Just wanted a little bit of softness afterwards. He could handle that. She was demanding, but it wasn't the kind he was used to. It was more... like she just wanted him to show her that she was valuable to him. That was appropriate, he supposed.

Seeing as she wasn't a whore, and he'd never sell her, Caspian knew that it was more than acceptable for her to want reassurances sometimes that while he'd take, he'd give too. It was nothing like how things had been back when he was living on his wits alone as a youth. Not that those years were all that far away either. Glancing down at Susan's long lashes where they feathered over her cheeks, he couldn't help thinking about what would've happened if she'd been sold to a brothel rather than stay with him.

He had barely survived with his pride and ego intact after his experiences, how would something so delicate as her have held up? She wouldn't have lasted, would never have been able to do anything other than slowly wither away. Things would have been well enough if he'd just stayed as a simple errand and scullery boy for Master Hissam's bordello. Though it would've taken far longer to save the money to get to Telmar from Calormen if he hadn't taken those few... customers.

Gritting his teeth, Caspian tried to fight off the memories of how he'd lost his virginity. It hadn't been pleasant. It'd been over fast though, and his ass had been sore for a week, but he'd done it enough times afterwards where it got easier and easier. All he had to learn was to shut it all out, and take the money he earned with a smile, hiding it away for later. Some sailors only liked boys, and liked them young and scrawny like he'd been. So, he'd taken the customers, done his job, and been about his way. Wrapping himself tighter around his pet, Caspian tried again to shove those things away. His parents wouldn't be proud of him for what he'd had to do, but they would've been proud of him for surviving. That would have to do.

In her sleep, Kitten's hand went over his side, stroking his shoulder in an absentminded fashion, breaking him free of such dark thoughts. Kissing her shoulder gratefully, Caspian felt himself a touch mad at his actions when he'd first taken her. Virginity shouldn't be something so rudely torn from someone, but he did try to make it up to her, make it good for her as often as he could. Thankfully, she didn't seem to hold it against him. Instead she became more and more happy, light, and airy, and Caspian liked that. Though, she also became moodier at times, but that was understandable seeing as it was her moontime soon. Kneading Susan's hip slowly, Caspian found himself finally relaxing, putting those awful memories away in the box he usually kept them in.

Now his only worries were for profit margins, the happiness of his crew, and keeping his little pet content. All and all - much more satisfying that the worries of his youth.

--

A/N: Don't forget to click the review button below for a prize.


End file.
